Liesl's Sixteenth Year
by jessica97
Summary: Life From Liesl's Point of View
1. A Wonderful Life

Liesl's Sixteenth Year

Autors Notes: This is TSOM from Liesl's POV.  I did try to explain what happened a little before Maria came.  Please e-mail me with suggestions on how it could be improved and I will change it. Enjoy.

Chapter One: A Wonderful Life

September 20, 1933

            Today is my twelfth birthday.  My mother gave me this journal and told me that I should write down all my thoughts in it.  She said her journal was like her best friend.  I wonder however how can a piece of paper be your best friend?  I much rather just talk to my father or mother about my thoughts, but oh well I guess I will try to write in here.  My name is Liesl and I live in a beautiful town called Salzburg in Austria.  I have a wonderful family.  My father and mother are the best parents I could wish for.  Father is so wonderful.  I adore him.  I also have five brothers and sisters: Fredrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta and Marta.  They are all very dear to me and we are all very close.  Mother is also expecting another baby in about two weeks.  I am very excited.  I got many little gifts for my birthday.  Father and mother both gave me a beautiful silver cross.  I love it.  It was such a wonderful birthday!  

September 27, 1933

            This afternoon our family went on a picnic.  Father did not want mother to come because she is very pregnant now, but she insisted.  Mother does not like to hike, but she does love to be with us.  She usually sits on the hill and knits clothes for us.  We usually always go up to a wonderful mountain that is hidden in the Alps.  We have never seen anyone ever even close to it so we dubbed it the "von Trapp Mountain."  Today though it was strange.  We spent the day up there singing.  Oh it is so delightful to sing with my family.  Mother and Father are teaching me how to play the guitar.  I find it difficult, but I am trying.  I love listening to Mother and Father sing.  I have never heard two prettier voices together.  They sound like angels.  Surely there is no other person on this Earth that can sing as well as my Mother.  After a while it began to get dark so we packed and went down the mountain.  Something very strange happened.  A young girl who looked about 17 was walking up the mountain.  We were all stunned because we had never seen anyone go up this mountain.  She had short blond hair and her eyes glistened in the dark.  She was singing a beautiful song.  For a moment I thought she must be an angel.  From the looks on my family's faces I could tell they were stunned too.  Why would some young girl walk into the hills at night?  She could get lost.  The girl spotted us and looked as stunned as we were to see someone up on the mountain.  She stopped and looked at us then ran to the top of the hill.  We turned to leave and could hear her beautiful singing in the background.  Who is this mysterious woman?  I was dying to know because I had never heard someone sing like that.  I asked Father if he had ever seen her before.  He told me he had never seen her.  Hmm…wonder who she is.

October 3, 1933

            Well the baby came today.  She is a girl!  I am so excited!  I have a new little sister named Gretl.  She is so beautiful.  Father and mother are so happy and proud.  Marta doesn't quite know what to think of her.  She is adorable we are so happy.  You know sometimes I think everything is just too perfect for us.  God has blessed us with so much.  We have a wonderful house overlooking a lake and our family is so close.  Father and Mother love each other and us children dearly. 

October 26, 1933

            Oh my I can't write now.  I am very sick so are my other sisters and brothers.  I will write when I feel better. 

November 12, 1933 

            Well thank goodness that is over.  My brothers and sisters all caught scarlet fever.  It was terrible.  That is everyone except Brigitta and Gretl.  They didn't catch it so they had to go and live in the maid and governess house so they would not catch it from us.  Mother tried desperately to take care of us.  I feel bad mine was the worst of all the children.  They fought if off, but I was very ill.  The doctor told them there was nothing he could do we would have to just pray.  I wasn't supposed to hear this, but I did.  Father and Mother were both crying.  Mother came and sat by my side and prayed.  She told me Father had gone to church to pray.  I was very scared.  I didn't want to die.  Luckily, after three days of worrying, I began to get better.  Our prayers were answered.  I can't thank the Lord enough.  We all appear to be better.  The only problem is Brigitta had a hard time living away from Mother for so long.  She clings to Mother and will not let her go now.  Louisa was also frightened.  Brigitta got over it eventually, but Louisa was worse.  She was so scared; she even slept in Mother's room for a while.  Luckily we are almost back to normal now.  Everyone is happy again!

November 25, 1933

            One month until Christmas!  I can't wait!  Mother seems tired, but is already preparing Christmas songs for us to sing.

November 30, 1933

            Oh I can't write something terrible has happened.


	2. Everything Changes

Chapter Two: Everything Changes

December 10, 1933

            Strange I don't feel like writing, but I feel I have no other friends or family to talk to so I will write.  I can't believe what happened.  My Mother died on the 30th.  I can't…I don't understand.  She caught scarlet fever I suppose.  That is what the doctor said anyways.  I knew my life was just to perfect.  I can't believe she is gone.  She's gone.  I feel like it is my fault.  She caught it from me I just know it.  Louisa seems to have gone into a relapse.  We buried her yesterday in the Noneburg Abbey graveyard.  That was not fun at all.  Father has tried to act like everything will be fine.  He does not cry in front of us.  I have heard him though.  He sits in his study late at night and he stares at an old picture of Mother and cries.  I only know this because I have been up late walking around crying myself.  How am I supposed to survive without a Mother?  I need a Mother desperately.  What am I going to do?  At least I still have Father.

December 25, 1933

            Today is Christmas.  It is the worse Christmas I have ever had.  We were not allowed to sing or do anything that reminded Father of Mother.  It stunk.  I am practically trying to take care of Gretl on my own now.  I am only twelve and I am caring for a child.  Gretl reminds Father too much of Mother.

January 1, 1934

            This is terrible.  I do not want to write anymore.  So long Journal.

May 20, 1938

            Wow I have not written in forever.  I think I have good reasons though.  Even though I vowed never to write again I can't help it.  Life is terrible.  I am sixteen years old now.  My last Birthday was supposed to be my sweet sixteen birthday.  It was anything but sweet.  Father left for Vienna to visit one of his girlfriends.  I was stuck with my brothers and sisters and our governess for my birthday.  Yes Father has been awful since Mother past away.  He has not seemed to recover.  My sisters and brothers barley remember Mother or what this house was like before she died.  Father decided it would be best if we got a governess to look after us.  For five years he has been pretending to be busy and going to random places around Europe.  He is barley ever here anymore.  When he is here he is not really "here".  He runs this house as if he was on one of his ships.  I never thought he could act like this.  He keeps his distance from us.  He doesn't even really talk to us anymore.  He gave us these signals that he blows on his whistle to call us when he needs us.  He can't even use our names anymore, just a whistle.  He makes us march in a strait line down to him and stand strait up.  It is terrible.  Dinner is eaten in silence; we used to talk of such wonderful things.  The worse thing is that we are not allowed to sing or laugh.  He hates it when we laugh.  If he catches us singing…well we don't sing because we fear he might throw us overboard off his ship.  When he is gone the governesses are quite horrible.  We have had ten of them this far.  Each one is very old so they just can't connect with us.  The governess home schools us now because Father says we should not leave the house.  The only time we get to go outside is our annual dust walk in the garden before dinner.  I am surprised he lets us walk out there.  We used to spend so much time by the gazebo as a family.  Now the gazebo is probably dusty.  No one has used it for five years.  Now I have no friends outside my brothers and sisters.  The only person my age is this telegram boy named Rolfe.  He is very cute.  We have talked a few times and I can't wait until he comes again!

May 24, 1938

            Father came back today from a month long stay in Vienna.  It is strange when Mother was alive he hated that city and preferred Salzburg.  Now he goes to it to visit a Baroness.  Father really has not dated since Mother died, but now apparently he is.  He still is not that happy though.  I think he knows he will never find someone he loves more than Mother.  It is impossible, but he stayed with her for a month?  Now I am a little worried.  I don't need a Mother or anyone for that matter.  I am independent.  I have argued with my Father about just not getting a governess for me, but he acts like I am eleven and tells me I need someone to watch me.  I am not a child anymore…why doesn't he realize this?  He needs to wake up and look at all of us.  The children need someone to look after them, but they don't want some old governess when their Father could care for them.  All we want is for him to give us some attention.  We used to be his world and all that mattered.  Now it seems like we are just kids who get in his way.  That is why all of us children have resorted into playing awful tricks on our governesses.  That is the only way Father will acknowledge that we are on the same planet as him.  So far the ten governesses we had all left after awhile.  These ladies were terribly easy to play tricks on.  They would not even ever fight back.  Not once.  That's all I think we wanted to see was one fight back a little.  But it did not happen.  They would all just tell Father what disgusting children he had and told on us then told him they would have to leave.  Father would look at the governess and not believe that his children would do something like that.  So he would fire her for lying.  I know he knew what we had done.  I think he just liked the power of telling them to leave.  He was never rude about it, but I could tell he enjoyed it.  We hoped that Father would finally tell us we did not need a governess and I could look after them.  I had almost raised Gretl after all.  That is why we were so excited when Father told us tomorrow he wanted to talk to us at breakfast. 

May 25, 1938

            Ha!  He told us at breakfast that we were going to have a new governess today and that he expected that we mind our manners.  When is he ever going to learn?  Louisa got a large smile on her face.

            "Do you want to try to get this one to leave in record time?" Louisa asked once Father had left the room.  We all nodded and left to start playing tricks.  We made her room a total trap.  We put spiders in her bed and put a bucket of water above the door.  Then we got this small snake to put in her pocket.  Then we had to meet our governess.  After we announced our names she took the whistle and said

            "The whistle is a good idea, I could never remember seven names." She said.  Come on now is it that hard?  All the governesses think the whistle is great.  I would be caught off guard if one wanted to call us by our real names and get to know us.  Every governess we have had has kept her distance from us.  They don't even want to play with the younger children.  Once Father had left we slipped a snake in her pocket.  Well this governess screamed like no other.  She ran strait to her room where the bucket of water fell on her.  We all watched trying not to laugh.  Then something happened we had not intended.  She slipped on the wet floor sending her luggage flying all over the room.  She was mad.  So she decided to sleep I guess.  So she pulled the covers and there was a whole bunch of spiders walking on her bed.  She slammed the door.

            "What do you think we should put on her seat at dinner?" Brigitta asked.  Kurt thought for a moment and got a big smile on his face.

            "I say we go to the stables and get some horse droppings."  The girls looked disgusted, but agreed.  So as we were waiting for dinner we brought some fresh horse droppings and sat them on the chair.  Luckily Father had not entered the room yet, it smelled terrible.  Father and the governess entered one after the other.  Before Father figured out what the smell was the governess had already sat down.  She got a disgusted look on her face.  Then she looked down and screamed.  

            "Do you see what your pathetic children have done?  They are an absolute disgrace to human society!  I am leaving now!"  She marched up grabbed her things and left.  Fredrich looked at his pocket watch. 

            "One hour, fifty two minutes!  We beat our time by an hour!" He cried in delight.  We all smiled and looked at our Father.  He shook his head at us.  

            "Children, I don't know what has come over you.  You clean that up now and tomorrow I will send word to the abbey to ask for a governess.  One who knows that discipline is the most important thing in children."  Father left the room.  Oh dear that did not go the way we wanted it to.  Now we were going to get an old nun to come and discipline us?  Oh this is terrible.  Nuns are so…so…strict and old.  


	3. A New Governess

Chapter Three: A New Governess

May 28, 1938

            Today is the day our governess is supposed to show up.  I am dreading it.  We prepared for tricks again.  Sadly this time we only could find a frog to put in her pocket, but that will do.  We were up in our rooms and we started to talk about an ideal governess.  Brigitta was downstairs reading a book or something.  

            "To bad we didn't have a nice younger governess." Louisa said.  

            "Yea, wouldn't it be lovely if she was young and she loved to sing."  I added.  That would be cool to have someone like that.

            "Someone who would climb tress with us and play sports." Kurt yelled.

            "Someone who would could sew and make us beautiful play clothes we could get dirty." Marta said.

            "How about a governess that fights back when we play tricks on her and doesn't tell Father what we did?" Fredrich asked.

            "How about a governess who is just as outspoken and stubborn as Father is?  Then she could fight with him!  That would be so funny to see someone fight with Father!"  Louisa said.

"I just want someone who really loves us…loves us like a Mother would." Gretl stated.  I smiled at them and walked out of the room.  Poor little Gretl she didn't even really get to know what Mother's love felt like.  I looked down and father was talking to Franz.  They had quite an interesting conversation going.

            "Sir the children's new governess is here." He replied.

            "Thanks Franz.  Where is that old nun anyway?" He said rather jokingly.

            "Well Sir I am not sure, but she is not old… she is quite young actually." He replied.

            "Oh?  Well at least I won't get yelled at by her for doing what I do, since she is so young.  She will probably be scared of me." He laughed at the prospect of the new governess doing whatever he said.  I however was not so sure.  I went back into my room and thought.  How young exactly was "young?"  Well a young governess for a change huh?  The whistle blew and we started to march down the stairs.  I looked down at our new governess.  She had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes.  I would say she was pretty, but she had on this ugly dress.  Yuck why would someone ever wear something like that?  Father introduced us the usual way he always does to a new governess.  This time however Fraulein Maria told him that she would us are names, instead of the whistle.  I was impressed for a moment.  Then Father told her what her signal was.  Oh I was embarrassed for him.  Maria made a face and then she said:

            "No I'm sorry sir, I could never answer to a whistle.  Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children.  And definitely not for me.  It would be to humiliating."  She answered.  Ha!  If it were not for my immediate dislike to all governesses I would have laughed.  He asked her if she was this much trouble in the abbey and she replied with:

            "Oh much more sir." Wow now I really thought I would laugh out loud.  My Father left and Maria blew on her whistle at him.

            "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know your signal." She said.  He told her to call him Captain and left.  He looked mad.  I was a bit amused myself.  She gave him a taste of his own medicine.  Wow hilarious.  To bad she is a governess or I might like her.  She asked me my name and I quickly answered.

            "I am Liesl.  I am sixteen years old and I don't need a governess." I said.  

            "I'm glad you told me Liesl, we will just be good friends." She replied.  I was amazed.  She did not tell me how bratty I was being she just accepted it.  Then she told us she had never been a governess before.  So of course Louisa's eyes grew big and we all started to tell her all the wrong things to do.  We put a frog in her pocket and watched her scream at the sight of it.  I was feeling slightly bad as we took our walk outside.  I could tell Marta and Gretl liked her.  We discussed what to put on her seat at dinner.  Kurt suggested killing a rat, but I had to speak up.

            "Umm…maybe we should just put a pinecone or something small on her seat." I said.  Pinecones were one of our first ideas. That was before we hated our governesses so much.  We walked into the dining room.  Father was already there waiting.  He looked rather amused.

            "Is a pinecone all you got to put on that seat?  I thought you might kill an animal or something."  He said.  I couldn't help but smile at Kurt.

            "Oh Father well we decided a pinecone was okay for today, Father please don't make us throw it away."  Louisa begged.  Father laughed at this.  I had not heard his laugh in quite some time.  

            "Sorry children I caught you this time.  There will be no pinecones in this room." He answered.  "We wouldn't want this governess to leave…would we"?  He smiled.  Strange if you ask me.  He always seemed to love it when we would get the better of the governesses.  Why did he not want Maria to leave?  I don't understand.  He should want to get rid of her too.  Oh all this talking about Father has gotten me tired.  I will write more about what happened tomorrow morning.  This has been a long entry for a long day.

May 29, 1938

            Sorry about last night.  I was so tired and the thunderstorm was beckoning me to listen to it.  I love thunderstorms.  Oh anyways back to last night.  We sat down waiting for Maria.  I hadn't noticed, but Kurt put the pinecone on the chair when Father was not looking.  Maria entered and said hello to us.  Then she sat down and screamed.  Oh how funny.  I could not help, but laugh.  Father seemed to be a little surprised.  I was surprised when she did not tell on us, until she started talking about the frog.  Oh I was mad. Father asked.

            "What precious gift?" He asked.

            "It is meant to be a secret Captain, between the children and me." She replied.  She is keeping it a secret?

            "Ahh then I suggest that you keep in and let use eat." He answered.  Oh I think he is a little mad at her.  This is getting fun.  I have never seen a governess do this to Father before.  She went right on talking.  What she said made Marta cry.  This aggravated Father even more.

            "Fraulin? Is it to be at ever meal or merely at dinner time that you intend on leading us to the rare and wonderful new world of…indigestion?" He asked.

            "Oh there're all right Captain there just happy." She answered and smiled at him.  This made the little ones cry even louder.  I was filled with happiness and I knew I was on the verge of cracking up.  I was so happy that we had a governess that fought back.  Dinnertime had never been so entertaining.  I don't think Father has ever been that irritated before.  If he had been irritated and mad he would usually win the battle of wit at least.  Now I think he had found his equal and I think she is winning as of right now.  I knew I had to leave before I busted into giggles.  This is when the day got even better.  A telegram was delivered and that meant that Rolfe must have been waiting for me.  

            "Father may I be excused?" I asked innocently.  He made this disapproving grown and started talking about leaving for Vienna in the morning to visit the Baroness.  I stood up to go and get water.  Surly if he was going to leave for one month I could leave the dinner table tonight.  Besides I did not want to hear him talking about his girlfriend.  I have never met the Baroness, and I don't think I want to.  I left and saw Maria staring at me.  Oh she is observant.  It was almost as if she read my mind.  I left quickly, but couldn't help thinking maybe just maybe Maria was different from all other governesses.


	4. Thunderstorm

Chapter Four: Thunderstorm

May 29, 1938 later that evening

            Wow suddenly I have so much to write about.  I ran out the door and over to the gazebo.  Rolfe was standing there and he came out.  I tried to kiss him, but he told me we mustn't.  We got into this discussion that is really not that interesting.  It ended in him saying that he was worried about me and started singing a song about how naïve I was.  Hmm…I would usually find singing about this strange, but I had not been able to sing ever since Mother died.  So I went along with him.  I also thought this might be a good time to try to get a kiss from him.  It didn't work.  By the end of his singing he pushed me away.  Then he tried to take my hand, but I didn't let him.  Finally he led me and we sat down on the bench.  When something was finally about to happen drops of rain started to come down.  We ran in to the gazebo for cover.

            I decided to sing some more.  I couldn't help it…I just wanted to sing.  At the end of the song we danced a little and then after hesitation he kissed me!!!!   Yes I got my first kiss.  Oh it was wonderful.  The only bad part about it was when it ended.  Rolfe got on his bike and rode away.  Now I might be naïve, but you don't just leave like that after kissing someone.  Do you?  Even though he left I couldn't contain my excitement and threw my arms up walked out of the gazebo and yelled

            "Weeeeeeeh!!"  Oh wow I am mortified I did that now.  I realized that I was soaking and the door was locked.  Oh dear what was I supposed to do now?  If I knocked then everyone would know I had been outside and we were not allowed to walk outside late at night.  I decided to climb up the wall to the governess room and hope Maria was not there.  We climbed that wall a lot to play tricks on the governesses.  I have never been up it in my pink dress while it was raining.  It was terrible.  I was so scared that I jumped onto the balcony and ran in forgetting to check and see if Maria was there.  She was, but she was praying.  I tiptoed hoping that she would not see me.  She then started to talk about me in her prayer.

            "Now God about Liesl.  Help her to know that I am a friend.  And to tell me what she has been up to."  Oh dear.  Busted.  I interrupted her prayer and she shushed me.  When she was finished I started rambling about what happened.  She asked one question.

            "Liesl were you out there walking all by yourself?"  I nodded my head yes.  I had to lie.  I always lie to governesses.  Then I saw her face.  She knew I was lying.  I nodded no and to my amazement she gave me a robe to put on.  She told me that she wanted to talk to me after I was done.  I was amazed.  She didn't even ask about it further.  I went inside the bathroom to change my clothes.  I told her exactly what I was thinking.

            "I told you today that I didn't need a governess, well maybe I do."  She smiled at me and I realized how pretty she really was.  She also looked familiar.  I was changing and heard her singing with the children.  They must have been frightened by the storm.  Usually I was the one comforting them because the governesses just would not care very much.  It dawned on me that her voice was beautiful and she looked like that girl we had seen on the mountain years ago.  I didn't have much time to think about it because my siblings seemed to be having too much fun.  They were talking about their favorite things and I just had to add on. I burst out of the door and screamed.

            "Telegrams!"  Soon we were dancing and singing around the room a wonderful song of remembering your favorite things when you are feeling bed.  I realized I had not had that much fun in a long time.  Unfortunately it was to be short lived.  Maria twirled around and almost ran into Father.  We immedianly formed a strait line.  Maria tried to be cheery with a bright "Hello," it did not work.  He was frustrated and was telling Maria sternly that bedtime is to be strictly observed his house.  Yea ever since Mother died bedtime has been strict.  We used to stay up late and all sing together.  Father's attention turned to me.  I was so scared.  He asked me where I was after dinner.  I stumbled.  I did not know what to say…he would never approve of me seeing Rolfe.  

            "What she would like to say Captain is that she and I were getting better acquainted, but it is far to late to get into all of that now.  Children you heard your Father, go back to bed immedianly." Maria said quickly.  I nodded at my Father and ran reluctantly back to bed with my sisters and brothers.  I was in a total state of shock.  She just saved me from getting punished probably pretty badly.  Why did she do that?  I had done nothing to her, but be rude and mean and she saved me.  I can't help it I am liking her more and more by the minute.  She told me we would be friends, but I never believed a governess could be my friend.  Until now.  Oh I wanted to go back to that room and talk to her.  I want to have someone to talk to.  I really have been hiding so much from everyone and I would love to tell someone.

            I am also confused about Father.  He has never even been near the governess quarter's staircase.  What made him go up there?  Had he heard us laughing and singing?  Did he have something to tell Maria?  Hmm…I bet he heard his children laughing.  We have not laughed in so long.  I couldn't sleep so I lad my head down and listened to the rain pour down on the house.  I saw Father come to my doorway.  He glanced in at me sleeping.  He seemed sad.  I overheard him mumble to Franz.

            "Yeah I better go and pack for Vienna.  Maybe I will come back early."  He muttered.  I was shocked.  Why would he want to take his girlfriend back to Salzburg so soon?  He never shortens his trips especially since he had met the baroness.  Hmm…I guess I am again ending my entry confused with my Father.

May 31, 1938

            Well Father has been gone for a day.  This day has been so much fun.  I don't want him to come back early.  Today Maria called me down to the sewing room.  She was making clothes out a material that looked like the drapes in her bedroom.  I wondered what she was making.

            "Fraulin Maria?  Why are you making things out of drapes?" I asked as I walked in.  She looked at me and smiled.

            "Good morning Liesl!  I am making clothes for all of you.  Your Father decided not to get me material so I thought I would use this because I was getting new drapes.  We are going to town tomorrow and might get dirty.  I wouldn't want to get your cute gray sailor uniforms messed up."  Maria laughed.  "Since our conversation was interrupted by your Father I thought maybe you would like to talk now.  Oh and don't ask where we are going tomorrow, it is a surprise."  I was suddenly overjoyed and excited.  We were going into town?  I had not been out of this house for a long long time.

            "We are really going to go into town tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.  Maria nodded.  " Wow I have not been there for ages, not since Mother died."  Maria warm smile turned sad.  She turned and gazed at me.

            "Oh I am sorry Liesl.  I'm sure it has been tough especially on you, being the oldest and knowing her best." Maria said.  I nodded tears coming to my eyes.  I tried to do what Father had taught us and hold our tears.  Maria looked at me with compassion in her eyes.  "Liesl it is okay to cry really.  I am sorry I brought it up."  I realized that I was the one who brought this up and she was taking the blame for it.  Tears streamed down my checks and Maria put her arm around me and hugged me.  This was the first time I had ever been comforted about my Mothers death.  There was so many times when I wished that someone would hug me just my Mother would have done and told me everything would be fine.  Now suddenly someone was there.  

            "I lost my Mother when I was young too.  I never knew her."  Maria said.  I couldn't believe it.

            "You did?  You could nit have.  You are fine now though and happy.  You must have had a great Father and brothers and sisters." I said.  

            "No Liesl.  Actually I didn't.  I had one half brother who I never knew and my Father past away when I was very young as well.  I lived with my uncle…who was not very nice to say the least."  She replied.  I was shocked.  I thought she must have at least come from an okay family.  Hers sounded even worse then mine was.

            "I'm so sorry Fraulein." I was so sad for the way I had acted.  Why had I acted like such a brat?  Why did she end up being this wonderful nice person?  "Fraulein, how did you…umm…you still believed in God?"

            "Yes Liesl I did.  For a while I made fun of religion.  Then I went to a priest one day and he really just told me the truth I guess.  I began to believe in God more and more with every passing day.  That is when I decided that I should become a nun and teach everyone about God."  She replied.

            "You aren't a nun yet right? Why did you come and be a governess for us before you became a nun?"  I asked.  I was suddenly curious.  I wanted to know everything about her.  Maria smiled a little.

            "Well I am not a nun yet.  As much as I try those abbey rules were very strict.  You have seen me Liesl, I can't obey even the easiest of rules.  So I got into trouble a lot.  We were not allowed to sing.  That was the worst.  I would escape sometimes and climb up into the mountains and sing.  Reverend Mother decided maybe I was not suited to be a nun.  So she told me to explore life outside the abbey, then I could go back and become a nun once I knew what the world was like.  I was not excited at first, but it is getting more and more fun being here.  Now I can sing.  Well when your Father is gone of course."  She said.

            "Oh Fraulein, this is not what the world is really like.  It is much too strict here.  It did not use to be this way.  Father actually used to love to sing." I said.

            "Really?" Maria asked surprised.  I saw a spark in her eyes when I mentioned my Father, but I went on anyways.  

            "Yeah he was really good.  He used to sing such wonderful songs.  We used to all sing as one family long into the night.  Bedtimes weren't strictly observed."  Maria smiled.  Suddenly I found myself telling her everything about how it used to be.  Then I told her about how Mother died and how the house and Father changed after her death.  She seemed very interested.  

            "Fraulein the children and I have never laughed or had this much fun until you came." I stated. "Thank you."  Maria smiled.

            "Oh Liesl I am just doing my job, watching you.  To bad the other governesses didn't do that."  We talked some more about things until the dinner bell rang.  "Well Liesl I suppose we should go to dinner, but please come and talk to me whenever you need to.  Okay Liesl?" she asked.  I nodded my head.  Maria smiled and started to laugh.  "Maybe when your Father gets home can go and walk in the garden so he won't hear us and yell at us for talking to loud."  I had to laugh.  Then I remembered something. 

            "Oh you said you used to sing on mountains, would you always go to the same one." I asked.

            "Yes I always would go to the same one.  I always thought of it as my mountain because I had never seen anyone up there, except once it was a large group of people, about six years ago maybe." She answered.

            "Really?  Fraulein we used to go up to the mountains to sing and eat.  We had a mountain that we called von Trapp Mountain because we thought no one else ever went on it.  It was use you saw!"  I excitedly said.  

            "That was your family?" She asked.  "I am amazed you were so happy, your Mother's voice was lovely.  I remember looking at you all now."  She pondered for a moment.  I knew what she was thinking.

            "Yes, that is how happy we used to be."  I said.

            "Well we will just somehow have to make your family happy again." Maria said.  Her eyes were determined.  Hmm…that happy again?  Is it possible?  I decided to ask her one more question.

            "Can you please tell me where we are going tomorrow?"  I asked.  Now I think I have an idea of where we are going, but I was not sure.  

            "Liesl, it will be a surprise for all of you."  She smiled at me and we walked to dinner.  


	5. Singing Once More

Chapter Five: Singing Once More

June 1, 1938

            Well I was right.  I suspected Maria must have been taking us to the Mountains.  She did.  It was so much fun.  I had not been to the Alps since Mother had passed away.  They were even more beautiful than I remembered.  We ate lunch and played games on top of the hill where we used to picnic often.  During our conversation Maria decided to teach us a song for the baroness.  Those poor children.  They told her they did not know how to sing.  They really and truly did not know how.  I was the only one who started to learn.  Maria did not look frazzled at all.  She told us that we must learn.  Then she started to sing just the basic notes.  She made it into this fun song and soon we were all dancing and singing.  When we were through and it was getting dark we paraded down the Mountain singing and humming the tune.  I had never had so much fun.  We were allowed to be children for the first time in a long time.  My sibling's voices were stunning.  Very good for beginners.  Oh Maria is calling us now.  She wants to do something before bed!

June 19, 1938

            Today Father is supposed to arrive home.  We would usually be longing for him to return, but honestly I haven't missed him too much.  Well I mean I really missed him some, but he really has not been home for years.  So when he comes back I am scared that all this wonderful fun might be put to an abrupt halt.  It has been so much fun around here.  For the past twenty days the house has been full with singing and laughter.  Maria is always teaching us some fun game.  Uncle Max sent us a puppet show.  Maria was such a pro and taught us how to work the puppets!  Soon we started singing and came up with a puppet show.  I don't think we will ever get to show it to Father though.  Oh well it was fun.  Our voices are improving everyday.

I have had so much fun talking to Maria.  We are really good friends now and talk often.  It's strange she is like a Mother to me.  I never thought I would have that feeling again.  I have told her everything.  I even told her about Rolfe and what really went on that night.  We are so very lucky to have her.  I will be so sad when she goes back to the abbey.  I wish she could stay here forever.  Even though I love her for what she has done I am still not sure she can wake Father up.  I don't think he likes her very much at all.  It will be interesting to see what happens when he comes back.  Oh I have to go.  Maria decided to take us on a canoe ride before Father comes home.  

July 20, 1938

            Wow where do I begin?  Yesterday was completely unbelievable.  We were riding in the canoe not expecting my Father back until late.  We were singing a Do-Re-Mi, but not together at all.  Then we saw Father.  Maria jumped up.  She was so happy to see him.  I don't know why she was that happy.  When she stood up the boat rocked and tipped over.  It was scary at first.  Then I realized I had not swum in a long long time.  We started laughing and screaming happily.  Then we heard his voice.

            "Out of that water immedianly!"  He cried.  Ugh.  That Captain voice again.  I couldn't help, but think of how nice it was to do what Maria said for the past month.  Her voice was so peaceful, unlike his.  He introduced us to the Baroness.  I looked at her and then he told us we must dry off and report back there.  We ran off.  Maria followed, but he told her to stay.  Oh dear.  Father was glaring at her like he wanted to slap her.  I hope he doesn't do anything bad to her.  My mind raced with thoughts of the Baroness.  She looked nice enough, but she had that rich look to her.  I could just tell she was not going to like us very much.  To bad Father could not have a girlfriend like Maria…wait what if…  Brigitta ran up the stairs.

            "Come on don't you want to sing before Father comes inside?  Lets go and get dressed."  She screamed.  My brothers and sisters and I all thought this was a good I idea so we ran upstairs and got dressed in record time.  We raced down the stairs and entered the room where the Baroness was sitting.

            "Excuse me Baroness," I said, "If you don't mind we would like to sing you a song Maria taught us." She looked up at us and smiled unexpectedly.  

            "A song would be lovely." She replied.  So we started to sing an old song.  We always used to sing it while Mother was alive.  It is a beautiful song.  We sang most of it and then I looked at the doorway and saw Father looking at us.  I had never seen him look at us that way.  Then he started to hum and then he began to sing with us.  We were stunned.  We all stopped singing and watched him finish.  The last lines of the song we were able to hum, but not one of us could sing.  Then when the song was over he looked at us and hugged us.  We about leapt into his arms.  Then we started to laugh.  Gretl gave flowers to the baroness and then she said

            "You never told me how enchanting your children are."  Father looked as if he were about to cry.  Then he told us to not go away.  Why would we go away now?  It had been us begging him for years not to go away.  He left the room quickly.  Everyone else was talking.  I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying outside the room.  From what I heard he apologized to Maria, I am assuming he was talking to Maria.  I couldn't hear her voice.  Then he told her he forgot about music and that he wanted her to stay.  I clearly heard Maria's words.  

            "If I could be of any help." Was her answer.

            "You have already, more than you know."  He said.  Then he reappeared in the room and started to talk to us.  It has been so long since he has talked to us.  I loved every minute of it, but I couldn't help thinking about his words.  What did he do to Maria?  I hope he didn't do anything awful. I still do not know what he did even after the rest of the night.  Luckily Maria showed up at dinner and seemed happy.  It was strange though dinner was the only time Father was not paying attention to us.  Even more strange is that I noticed that it was not the Baroness who he was staring at all dinner.  He was staring at Maria.  Yet again I am confused because of him.  Isn't he in love with the Baroness?  I will write more later.  I am too excited to write any more.     

June 25, 1938     

            It appears that Father is really back this time!  I forgot how lovely this house is when everyone is happy.  Father is like a new person.  He is almost exactly the way he was five years ago.  I can tell he is happy and it is wonderful.  Today we put on a puppet show for them at night.  It is good that Maria prepared us for the show before Father got home because there was a lot of pecking going on by him.  He told Maria that he just could not leave his children alone again for a minute.  Maria would laugh at him and tell him we were almost ready anyways.  They seem to get along really well now.  They are always laughing with each other and talking.  I might be wrong, but by the way he was looking at Maria we weren't the only reason he wanted to stay and watch.

            The puppet show went very well.  Father loved it.  It was very hard work to put that on.  Maria was so tired because we had insisted on doing all these last minute rehearsals.  I ran into the hall to talk to Max, but out of the corner of my eye I saw my Father and Maria smiling at each other.  Max began to talk about us singing in a festival.  That would have been so much fun, but Father turned it down.  He did not seem to be paying much attention to any of us though.  Maria then asked us.

            "Children who should we hear from next?"  This was our attempt at trying to get Father to sing.  We raced over to her and told her who.  She walked up to him hesitantly.  Why was she hesitant?  She never was before.  

            "The vote is unanimous.  You Captain."  She said.  He was stunned and then said no.  Then after a whole lot of begging on our part he took the guitar.  He started to sing a song called "Edelweiss."  This is my favorite song in the world.  Father used to sing it to me to put me to sleep.  It is the prettiest little song.  It is just so pure and simple.  Before he sung the lines again he motioned for me to sit in front of him.  I echoed his words.  We used to sing it together except I was so small I would never get my part of the song in the right place.  Now though I sang exactly when I was supposed to sing.  Oh Father.  I love him so much.  I couldn't help but notice the Baroness shifting uncomfortably.  She looked disgusted.  I looked to where she was gazing.  Maria was standing against the wall smiling at Father.  He looked up and met her gaze.  It was like he was singing the song only to her.  He smiled and then gave her a shrug as if to say "That wasn't that good."  Elsa jumped up and suggested we have a party.  Father reluctantly agreed.  Maria told us to run to bed.  We flew out of the room after saying goodnight.  We were all so excited at the prospect of a party!  

            I just can't help thinking about Father and Maria.  It would be so impossible for them to like each other right?  Is that impossible?  I think it is.  Well they might like each other now, but I am wondering about the other kind of like.  No father couldn't possibly fall for a nun who is a governess.  I don't know though.  I doubted Maria would be able to wake Father up and notice what he was ding was wrong.  She did.  In the process did she get Father to fall in love too?  No there is no way.  It's late I will write later.

P.S. I can't help thinking about how lovely it would be if for a day Max and the Baroness left and the rest of us were here together.


	6. The Ball

Chapter Six: The Ball

June 29, 1938 

            Well what do you know?  I got my wish!  The Baroness and Max went into town to settle arrangements for the party.  The Baroness begged Father to go, but he told her he would rather stay with his children.  She seemed upset and reluctantly left.  Father seemed happy and asked us all at breakfast what we wanted to do.  We decided to take a bike ride then hike outside and go out to lunch.  The bike ride was pleasant, for the most part.  The only problem was when Kurt tried to steal Brigetta's hair tie.  He got really close to her bike.  She saw him coming and swerved away.  Kurt swerved to and fell down and scrapped his knee.  Kurt was okay, if a little shocked and his knee was slightly scrapped.  The funny thing was that Maria got over there even quicker than Father.  Maria was there already making sure he was okay, just like a mother should.  Father did get off his bike and kneeled down on the ground.  Maria and Father both touched Kurt on the knee at the same time asking him if it hurt.  There hands touched and they looked up at each other and smiled gazing into each other's eyes.  The moment was broken when Kurt jumped up and said he was fine.      

We decided to go and hike.  It was a ton of fun.  We hiked up a mountain.  We sang songs and talked all the way up.  When we were coming down we were discussing where to eat.  Maria and Father were walking behind us and laughing about something.  Maria turned and glanced back and tripped over an old tree stump.  Father caught her.  Instead of letting her go he just held her there for a minute.  It might have just been my wild imagination hoping and wishing, but they looked like they were going to kiss.  There faces moved closer together.

"I am hungry lets get a move on so I can eat." Kurt cried.  Grrrrr.  Memo to self to kill Kurt.  He just does not know when to keep his mouth closed.  Little brothers.  Father pulled Maria up right.

"Yes I suppose we should go and eat."  He said Maria smiled and nodded.  So we ate lunch and talked about some interesting stuff.  Near the end of lunch I just had to ask Maria something.  I know it was unfair to ask her in front of the children, but they were not paying much attention to us anyways.  

"Fraulin Maria?  When are you going back to the abbey to become a nun?"  I asked.  Fortunately the children could not hear, but Father did.  Father was sitting right by Maria.  First he was sitting by me, but he had told Friedrich he wanted to see out the window so he asked if he could switch seats with him.  Friedrich agreed, but Marta had an even better view out the window, did Father really want to see out the window?  Or was there something else over there?  Hmm…I noticed him flinch uncomfortably when I asked that.  

"Oh I am not sure Liesl.  I am supposed to go back around September I suppose." She said looking sad.  "Then I will go and take my vows in September too.  Then I will become a nun and that will be that." She gave me a fake smile that pleaded me to talk to her later about this.  So the rest of the time we talked about other stuff.  Father was however not listening.  He was so happy until I mentioned Maria leaving us to become a nun.  Strange I thought a few days ago he was about to fire her and tell her to leave that day.  We had a fun time until we got home.  The baroness gave us word she was to be home in an hour.  So we ate dinner and started to talk about the party the next day.  We were all very excited, except Father.  

"I don't see why all of you like big huge party's anyways."  He said.

"Father they are so fun!" I answered back to him.

"Fun, you call having to be polite to every single person fun.  I absolutely hate it.  Dancing with random people and talking to random people is not my idea of fun.  I would much rather go and hike in the mountains."  He replied.  Maria shook her head.

"Captain the party will be fine.  Since it is yours you will know everyone, anyways dancing is fun.  You don't like to dance Captain?" She smiled at him.  He was about to answer but she interrupted.  "Now please stop complaining in front of the children.  Let them have a good time at least." 

"Oh you are right Fraulein maybe I will have a good time.  And dancing is fine…if you like the person you are dancing with."  He smiled at her and walked into his study.  Oh I can't wait until tomorrow!  

June 30, 1938

            Oh what a wonderful evening!  The only thing that would have made it better would be if Rolfe were there.  Rolfe…well there is no time to talk about him right now I am too excited.  The whole day we prepared for the party.  Maria had here hands full with five girls who wanted to look there best.  She spent the whole day upstairs making sure we looked presentable.  She told us to go downstairs and she would be down in a few moments.  We went down to the and watched from the outside balcony the people dance.  I couldn't help but imagine Rolfe and me dancing.  I danced with him until Brigitta came over and asked me whom I was dancing with.  I told her nobody, but she is so smart.  She knew I was dancing with someone.  Then Friedrich came over and asked me to dance.  We danced a little.  He is so funny.  I had to lead him.  He never really learned how to dance.  Maria came in and was overjoyed to see us dancing.  A new song started to play and she told us it was an Austrian Folk Dance.  Kurt demanded that Maria show him how.  Maria refused at first, but then agreed.  Kurt was much too small to dance.  Maria tried her best to teach him though.  It was funny seeing them try to dance together.  I noticed Father come out to watch us.  He laughed at Kurt and tugged on his white gloves.  Why did he come out here?  I thought he would be much to busy with his guests to worry about us.  Anyway Maria told him not to worry about anything.  

            To my absolute surprise and delight he cut in with Kurt and Maria.  He mumbled something like "Do allow me hmm?"  Kurt stepped back and we saw the prettiest version of the Laendler dance ever.  Well we thought we were going to see the prettiest version anyways.  We stepped back and the two did a ton of graceful twirls.  Maria was a wonderful dancer.  Where did she learn to dance that good?  They danced some more and Maria was blushing and Father was smiling.  Then as they spun around their eyes locked.  They gazed into each other's eyes for a while.  They looked like maybe they were actually going to kiss.  I was hoping…and then Elsa walked in.  The two broke away and Maria told him she didn't remember anymore.  Well I guess it is kind of hard to remember a dance when you are dancing with someone you are in love with.  Yes I am absolutely sure of it now.  They are in love.  I have never even seen Father give Mother a look like that.  That pathetic dumb Baroness!  Grrrrrr…I hate her!  Maria changed the subject and ran out with us to prepare our farewell song for the guests.  Maria seemed a little flushed.  I could tell she was still a little shaky.  She gave us a few last second pointers and then we sang.  

            Our plan was for me in the song to ask Father if I could stay for dinner.  Maria said that I was old enough and should be allowed to.  

            "Id like to stay and taste my first champagne. Yes?"  I asked.  He answered with a hard no.  Darn.  I knew we should have found another word for champagne.  I had to carry Gretl up the stairs at the end.  She was heavy!  I remember the guests all-waving except for three.  Father and Maria were gazing at each other again and the Baroness was glaring.  I got ready for bed.  Wow now I understand why Father is acting strangely.  He is in love!  Oh it would be so lovely if Maria got to stay here forever.  I can't wait to see how the next few days unfold.  Hopefully soon he will tell the Baroness to leave so he can marry Maria.  Oh how wonderful would that be?  They are in love!  I can't believe it!  I never thought Father would fall in love again.  This is almost too wonderful to be possible.  I can't sleep!  How am I supposed to sleep?  This is just way to exciting.  I can't wait until Father tells us that he is going to marry Maria!  Oh that will be so lovely.

P.S. Another thought, that makes me sure he is in love with her.  Didn't Father tell her that he only liked to dance when he liked the person he was dancing with?  Now I am sorry, but there was no one telling Father he had to dance with Maria.  He really did not have to cut in with her at all.  He would not have cut in unless he liked her; oh excuse me I mean loved her!  

July 1, 1938

            She is gone.  She left.  I forgot, she is going to become a nun.  She can't get married.  I don't feel like writing. 

July 14, 1938

            Well it has been two weeks since she left.  I still do not understand.  Father read us the note.  It said she missed her life in the abbey too much.  I don't understand at all.  She didn't seem to miss her life at the abbey when she was dancing with Father.  It is not fun at all without her.  Father has not turned into a sea Captain yet, but he seems depressed.  That spark that was in his eyes before left with Maria.  Today Max tried to get us all to sing.  We tried to sing "The Sound of Music."  It did not work to well at all.  Half of us were miserably looking at the lake while the other half was trying to sing.  Father came out and looked at us.  Yeah he could tell we were depressed.  We asked him about Maria, but he kept changing the subject to pink lemonade.  Now pink lemonade is very interesting, but really we wanted to talk about Maria.  Gretl asked who our governess was going to be now.  Father told us we were not going to have a governess anymore.  We stared at him confused.  Was he going to let me take care of them?  That would be so wonderful and I would enjoy it, if we were not so depressed.  

            "No, you're going to have a new Mother."  He continued.

            "A new Mother?" I had to ask.  What a new Mother?  What did he mean by that.  He walked over to the Baroness.

            "Yes we talked about it last night.  And were all going to be very happy.  Hmm?"  He said smiling at us.  Umm no we are not going to be happy are you kidding me?  Being the oldest I took the initiative to greet the new member of our family with a kiss.  My brothers and sisters followed my led silently.  Father got even more upset and told us to go and play.  So we walked down to the lake.  

            Did he actually believe this would make us any happier then we already were?  Gretl and Marta had tears in their eyes as we walked down to the water's edge.  I am in total shock still.  I never thought Father would be able to marry again.  I just didn't believe he would marry the Baroness.  Even though Max had told us they were close to an engagement I just could not picture them together.  So we were only a little frightened of the fact that we might get a new Mother.  Then Maria came.  They just seem so perfect for each other.  I never saw Father look at the Baroness the way he used to look at Maria.  Actually truthfully I have never seen him even close to kissing the Baroness.  The only thing I have ever seen him do to her is take her hand rather reluctantly after gazing at Maria.  Is he trying to hide something by marrying her?  That is not a good idea.  What if Maria comes back or something happens and he is married to that witch.  Then he will be sorry.  That is all I can come up with though.  Oh why did Maria have to leave?  Surely the Baroness would have been gone by now and wedding plans would be made for Maria and Father.  If she did not want to become a nun…oh no.  I wonder if she has already become a nun.  Father is going to regret this later when she finds out she is a nun and can't marry him.  He should go to the abbey right now and get her.  Hmm…maybe we can do that for him, but how he won't allow that.  I know he loves Maria.   This just stinks.  I never want to go to another party.  It ruins everything.

            I have come to a conclusion.  Father loves Maria.  He is just marrying that white haired Baroness to cover up his feelings.  She is kindov like pink lemonade, a cover up so he doesn't have to admit anything.  Cover up…hmm.  I've got it!  We can tell him we went berry picking!  All right I am going to talk to my sisters and brothers now!


	7. Blue Strawberries

Chapter Seven: Blue Strawberries

July 14, 1938 

Later that evening:

            Well this has been very interesting and strange.  When I stopped writing in this journal I spoke to my brothers and sisters.  They were very upset that father was marrying the Baroness.  

            "I don't think there is any way to stop him from marrying her." Friedrich said pretending to be smart.  Kurt nodded in agreement with his brother.

            "Yeah seems like we will have a witch for a Mother." He said.

            "To bad he doesn't have better taste.  He could have at least chosen somebody that is nice to us."  Friedrich continued.  As my brothers babbled about Father and the Baroness Louisa, Brigitta and I communicated through our eyes.  We were all thinking the same thing.  Brigitta was unsurprisingly the first to speak.

            "There is a way to stop father from marrying her!  We need to get Fraulein Maria to come back!"  Brigitta smile was gleaming.  

            "What would Fraulein Maria do Brigitta?  She has no power over any of that.  What would she do? Just walk up to him and start lecturing him about why he should not get married to her?" Kurt asked.  Brigitta crossed her arms and glared at her brother.  She looked up at Louisa for help.

            "Don't you see it?" Louisa asked Kurt and Friedrich.  

            "See what?" Friedrich asked her.

            "Father is in love." Louisa supplied.

            "Yeah to a witch." Kurt replied.  Brigitta stood up and yelled at him.

            "No he is not in love with the Baroness.  He is in love with Fraulein Maria.  Duh."  Brigitta rolled her eyes.

            "What makes you say that?  Father never would fall in love with her.  You girls just think too much.  You watch to many of the sappy love stories at movie theatres." Friedrich said.  I decided to defend my sisters.

            "Have you two never noticed the way those two look at each other?" I asked.

            "People look at each other everyday." Kurt said innocently.  Then I remembered I was supposed to kill my brother.  Little Brothers they are so annoying.  They just don't get it.  I rolled my eyes at him.  I was going to go into how they gaze into each other's eyes etc. when Gretl cried out.  

            "They look like they are about to kiss, every time they are together." She stated.

            "Remember when they were dancing the Laendler?  Did you see the way they were looking at each other?" I asked.  Friedrich and Kurt thought back to that night.  At last Friedrich got a smile on his face.  

            "Yea you may be right.  They did look like they were going to kiss.  To bad the baroness had to walk in."  He said.

            "If they were in love then why did Fraulein Maria leave so suddenly?" asked Marta.

            "Well there is only one way to find out." I said.  "Lets go and talk to her at the Abbey and try to get her to come back."

            "I don't think father would approve Liesl." Brigitta said.

            "Well we will tell him we went berry picking!  Lets go now so we have time to beg for her to come back." I answered.  Brigitta's face lit up.

            "If she comes back then Father will fall in love with her all over again and then…there will be no more Baroness!"  Brigitta cried.  For the first time in weeks we all had smiles on our faces.  I told them I would go and tell Father.  Friedrich came with me to ask if we could go.  He told us that we could go as long as we were home in time for dinner.  I told him that would not be a problem and we left.  We talked on the way about how wonderful life could be if this worked out.  As we neared the Abbey we all became quiet.  The building was so massive.  It towered over the city.  We went up to the gate and I rang this huge bell so the nuns would hear us.  A nun came and let us in.  Then another nun told us that Maria was in seclusion and she was not going to see anyone.  We begged and begged but the nuns walked us out and told us no.  I really do think Maria would have seen us if she was told we were there.  We were all very depressed and upset.  We walked home very slowly forgetting all about the fib we had told.  If we were happier we would have remembered our fib and at least picked a few berries.  We also probably would not have moped into our backyard.  We had no idea father was watching for us.  I tried to smile.

            "Hello Father!  We are back." I screamed.  The children tried to grin as they ran up to him.  

            "You are late, I was getting worried.  What were you doing?"  He answered.  I was stunned.  I thought we were early. 

            "Umm well we were…we…well…" I kicked myself for stuttering.  Unfortunately Maria was not there to save us this time.  Father looked at us again.  We stood close together in a cluster.  He must have known something was up because usually we never stood together like that anymore.

            "It is not like my children to be umm…secretive." 

            "We are not being secretive Father." Louisa answered trying to make her voice innocent.  We really had never lied to father before.  It sounds strange, but this is really the first time.  

"Mm hm. And it's not like my children to be late for dinner."  Oh dear were we really that late?

"We lost track of the time." Fredrich answered.  It was true in a way.  
"Ah, I see."  He said.  We all mumbled yes.  "All right, now who's going to be the first one to tell me the truth? Friedrich? Brigitta? Liesl?"  Oh did he have to look at me last?

"Where do you think we were Father?"  I just knew he suspected something.  He answered me with an "hm?"  I continued.  "Well, if you don't believe us, you must have some idea where you think we were.  Marta began to giggle.  He saw her and asked her where we went.

"Aha! Marta!"  He said.  She looked him in the eye and asked "Yes Father?"  Father continued.  "You tell me."  Friedrich gave his approval by nodding at her.

"Friedrich told you, Father. We were berry picking." She answered.  He clapped his hands together and told us he forgot we went berry picking.  Then he asked us if we were gone all afternoon.  He was leading us on; he knew it was a lie.  We all talked at once how we picked thousands of them.  Thousands?  Oh dear big mistake on our part.  When he asked that we all started talking.

"What kind of berries?" He asked.  Without much hesitation Friedrich answered.

"Ah blueberries sir."  Blueberries?  I thought that blueberries are ready later in the summer.  Father was making yummy sound so we all joined in with nodding.  Then he stopped.

"It's, um, to early for blueberries."  Oh I knew he didn't believe us.

"They were strawberries." Friedrich answered quickly.  That might have worked.  Father asked "Strawberries?"  Friedrich continued the fib.  "It's been so cold out lately they turned blue."  Oh my, this was fatal.  He realized it and winced.  I rolled my eyes I mean come on blue strawberries.  It was not even cold today.  The worst came up next.  He asked us to show him the berries we picked.  After a ton of stuttering Kurt told him we did not have them anymore.  Father asked what happened to them.  Oh my this is one of the times when I want the Baroness to walk out here and interrupt, where is she?  With a big smile Brigitta spoke.

"We ate them!"  Father turned to us smiling.

"You ate them?" He asked.  We enthusiastically answered yes and told him how delicious they were.  He did not believe us at all.  

"Very well. Since you've obviously stuffed yourselves full of thousands of delicious berries, you can't be hungry anymore, so I'll just have to simply tell Frau Schmidt to, uh, skip your dinner."  He said.  We all frowned and sulked.  He trotted up the steps and smirked.  He knew he had won.  He knew very well that we were starving, but since we had came up with that dumb thousands of berries comment.  Kurt started to complain and soon we were all complaining about one thing or another.  Kurt was hungry.  He always is, but now he was really hungry.  If we had to wait until breakfast for food I would be hungry as well.  As of right then though my mind was thinking of Maria.  

Brigitta reminded us that when Maria wanted us to feel better she used to sing us that song.  So we decided to try it because we were all unhappy.  We sang the song very slowly.  Ever since Maria left I don't think we have sang anything quick and fast.  Gretl asked me why she didn't feel better.  It broke my heart.  I wrapped her in a hug, but I knew that was not going to make it better either.  It made me sad to think even this song could not brighten our mood a little.  There was only one thing that could.  That was Maria.  We continued to sing and soon we heard another voice singing with ours.  Brigitta looked confused.  We knew whom it sounded like.  It sounded like Maria.  We turned around hoping and wishing it was.

Running up to meet us in a green dress was Maria.  I made sure my eyes were not deceiving me or that I was not dreaming.  Then I heard the other kids shouting.  The song picked up and we ran and greeted her.  


	8. Reunion

Chapter Eight: Reunion 

July 14, 1938

Even later in the evening:

            Wow my hand is really getting tired, but I just have to write because it is too exciting not to.  So where was I?  Oh yes Maria.  

            Maria returned and asked us how we were doing.  She asked if I was all right.  I told her I was okay and I would be happy when school began.  I told her no telegrams had been delivered here.  She took that as me missing Rolfe and would be happy for the distraction of school.  She was only half right because I have been missing Rolfe, but I also have missed her and couldn't wait for school to start to get away from the Baroness.  She told me I shouldn't run away from my problems, I should face them.  Hmm…is that not what she had just done?  Run away from her problems?  I would not however call falling in love a problem, but that is just my opinion.  I guess it would be a problem for her because she was supposed to be a nun.  I also suppose now she is facing her problems so I decided not to mention any of this.  Maria went on saying how much she had to tell us.  We told her we had things to tell her too. 

            "The most important thing is that Father's going to be married." Brigitta said.  Maria looked stunned.  

            "Married?" She asked visibly upset.

            "Yes to Baroness Schraeder."  Louisa said.  

            "Oh, I see…" She didn't finish.  I could tell she was disturbed.  She tried not to show it.  I knew then that she was in love with Father.  That must be terrible.  I knew that was the reason she had come back.  She thought that he loved her, which he does, but it doesn't look like it at this second.  Maria's eyes stared far off.  I watched her eyes flicker and turn.  I followed her gaze.  Father was standing at the top of the stairs.  Amidst the shouts of my brothers and sisters that their governess was back, he was staring at Maria.  

            "Good evening Captain."  Was all Maria could muster. 

            "Good evening. All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner."  He said.  We were all so relieved we got dinner.  We ran inside as quickly as we could.  I however stopped shortly as I heard him speak.

            "You left without saying goodbye.  Even to the Children…" I could not hear Maria, but I heard him continue, "Why did you?"  Now I realized why he decided to give us dinner.  Maria was there.  He wanted to be alone with her.  Yes!  This time I heard Maria.

            "Please don't ask me.  Anyway the reason no longer exists."  She said.  She thought it doesn't exist anymore huh?  Well she is wrong if she thought Father got over her.  Little did she know he was still madly in love with her.  I walked forward happy that after her comment he would tell her that he loved her.  I decided to leave them alone.  Just then I saw the Baroness walk past me.  I flew over and tried to block the doorway.  She gave me an irritated look and pushed me aside.  I really really wanted to tackle her and beat her up.  There she was again!  In the way interrupting.  She did this every single time.  I walked into the dining room.  Six unhappy faces stared at me.  

            "What's wrong?" I asked trying to be happy.  

            "We tried to keep the Baroness inside while Maria and Father spoke."  Brigitta said.  

            "Yea it was going fine until Kurt mentioned Maria was back."  Louisa said glaring at Kurt.  I laughed at them.

            "What did you tell her"?  I asked amused.

            "We told her that Father needed a breath of fresh air.  She was waiting patiently, until Kurt told her Maria was back."  Brigitta answered giving Kurt another glare.  

            "Liesl we really did not lie.  You know because Maria really must be a breath of fresh air to Father she smells a lot better than the Baroness."  Louisa remarked.  We all laughed.  Suddenly the entrance of our father, the Baroness and Maria, stopped our laughter.  Maria sat down in her normal place at the end of the table.  Father sat in his same place as well.  The Baroness stood for a moment and Franz brought a chair in and set it next to Father.  The Baroness really is not that smart because she didn't think that even though Father was sitting by her he was facing Maria.  The whole dinner no one spoke.  Well there was the normal please pass me this etc, but nothing more.  There was a strange silence.  The Baroness tried to break it.  She tried repeatedly to talk with father.  Father would give her one-word answers and not even glance at her.  His eyes were fixed on Maria.  

            Maria was fine.  She quietly tried not to look at him.  I could tell she knew he was staring at her.  She bowed her head as if she were praying.  The whole goal for her that evening I guess was to not look at him.  One time she glanced up and their eyes met at the end of the meal.  They both looked like deer caught in headlights.  They just stared at each other.  Father smiled lovingly at her.  At that she got up and told us she had to go to her room because she was not feeling well.  The Baroness was about to say something when Father told us that he was going to his room for a while.  The Baroness stared at us and coldly told us to go and get ready for bed.  She was not happy.  We obeyed.  When we got to our rooms we decided after a long conversation that they were both still in love.  We were all excited.  Marta and Gretl were upset because Father still hadn't come to tuck them in.  I told them he probably would very soon.  I left the room and went into my room.  Surprisingly a few minutes later Maria was knocking at my door.  I told her to come in.

            "Liesl, how have you been my darling?"  She asked as she sat on my bed.  

            "I have been okay.  We really have not been happy here since you left Fraulein." I told her honestly.  "I am glad you are back.  You are staying…right?" 

            "Oh Liesl I am glad I am back too.  I missed you all very much.  Unfortunately I can only stay until your Father is married.  The Baroness can take care of you.  You will have no need for me."  She answered.

            "Oh no Maria!  You can't leave us!  We need you!"  I cried.

            "Liesl you have never needed a governess before.  Why do you need one now? Anyways it would be awkward."  She said. 

            "I don't need a governess, but you are not our governess.  You are like our Mother.  Anyways why would it be awkward?"  I asked.

            "Well he will be married and I will be in the way…of all of you."  She hesitantly answered.

            "Maria why did you leave in the first place?  Are you a nun now?"

            "I felt that I fulfilled my duties here so I went back.  No I am not a nun yet."  She said.

            "Why are you not a nun?" I asked.  I just had to ask I know it was rude but still.  She looked at me.

            "I suppose I should be honest with you Liesl.  I was in love."  She said.  Her face told me to leave it at that.  I just had to continue.

            "Really?  Who were you in love with?"  Her face grimaced.  "I guess you want to take back what you told Father about being honest to children, hmm?"  She smiled.  Her checks started to get red.  Ha I knew that would get her to tell the truth.

            "Liesl I came back because I missed you, but also because I was in love…with your Father."  She sighed.  She looked as if I was about to yell at her and tell her that she deserved father even less then the Baroness.

            "I knew it."  I smiled.  

            "Liesl, how would you know?"  She asked astonished.

            "Fraulien Maria, everyone must have known you two were in love.  You have to be a complete idiot not to see it."  I answered.

            "Oh how embarrassing, you mean one of us right Liesl?"

            "What?"  I had no idea what she was saying.  Maria sighed.

            "I left because the Baroness scared me away by telling me he was in love with me.  Reverend Mother convinced me to go back since he loved me.  Finding out that the person you love doesn't love you is rather embarrassing, let this be a lesson to you Liesl."  Maria said.  Her checks were bright red now.

            "Maria, he does love you though.  I know it."  I told her.

            "Oh Liesl it was very silly of me to even comeback here.  I should have known he couldn't fall in love with a nun."  She tried to laugh it off.

            "Mother he is really in love with you he is just well hiding his feelings…you haven't actually talked to him alone have you?"  I asked.

            "No Liesl.  I don't think we will be talking alone anytime soon.  He is getting married and that is just proof he never loved me."  She said trying to convince herself.

            "Maria I think that is proof he does love you."

            "Liesl listen I came in to give this to you and ask you about Rolfe.  If you don't mind though I am going to take a walk.  Do you want to come along?"  She asked and handed me a telegram.  I looked at her.

            "For me?"  I asked.  I was stunned I torn it open.

            "Yes Franz gave it to me, I believe it is from Rolfe."  Maria walked out of my room.  "Liesl, I will be up later if you want to talk."  Maria, she always knew what I needed.  I didn't even have to answer if I wanted to walk or not, she knew I wanted to be alone.  I tore open the note.  It said:

Dear Liesl,

I am sorry.  Stop. Please meet me at the Gazebo. Stop.  Tonight at Nine. Stop.

Sincerely,

Rolfe

            Hmm…I glanced at my clock and it was about 9:45.  Darn!  I decided to go down there anyways and if he wasn't there at least I could find Maria.  Why did he want to see me?  Why was he apologizing?  He didn't do anything except not talk to me for a while.  My heart was racing as I walked down to the gazebo.  My heart stopped when I saw two figures in the gazebo.  It was dark and I could not see well, but I saw what looked like a guy and a girl sitting on the bench next to he gazebo.  Was he here to show off to me his new girlfriend?  The nerve of him!  Oh I hate Rolfe.  I hated him from the days I laid eyes on him.  Then I heard voices.  That is when I realized it was not Rolfe, but someone else.

***

~Do you want me to write more?  Please review!  I want five more reviews before I post the next chapter!  Or I could just leave it at this. Lol!  Tell me what you think of it please!


	9. News

~Sorry it took so long everyone!  I have not had Internet access for a few weeks.  The good part about it thought is I did put a few chapters up!  I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Nine: The News 

July 15, 1938

            Well now I have had sleep and it has been almost twenty-four hours since these events occurred, but I have to write about them because they are very interesting.  I crept closer to the gazebo.  I wasn't originally trying to spy, but I wanted to see if Rolfe was there.  I crept close to the gazebo behind a bush.  Then the figure turned and I saw it was my Father.  I couldn't tell who the other person was, but then I heard him speak. 

            "Maria there isn't going to be any Baroness."  He said.

            "There isn't?"  She asked.  She took those words right out of my mouth.  It is good she did or I would have screamed with delight.  It was Maria's voice.  They were together alone!  Well alone that is excluding me.  Now I feel bad as I right this.  I glanced up at the sky noticing what a lovely night it was.  The moon was shinning right on the gazebo and the stars were bright.  Very romantic if you ask me.  My attention returned to them when they continued to speak.

            "No."  My Father replied to her question.

            "I don't understand."  Maria said.

            "Well, we've, um ... called off our engagement, you see, and, um..." He stuttered.

            "Oh, I'm sorry."  Maria answered.  What?  Am I hearing correctly?  Father is not marrying the Baroness and Maria is sorry about this?  I am rejoicing right now, I am sure she must be too…hmm.

            "Yes. You are?"  He sounded a little bit surprised she was sorry as well.  

            "Mm hmm.  You did?"  Did Maria think he would lie to her about something like this?  I mean really come on.  Then the best part came.

            "Yes. Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?"  Father said moving closer to Maria.  Ahhhh!!  I knew he was still in love with her.  He pulled her toward him gently and then…they kissed!  Finally!!!!!  I was so overcome with joy that I tripped on a bush and let out a little yelp.  Luckily, the two of them did not notice me, they were to content with looking at each other.  I decided to stop spying because I just felt bad.  I didn't feel the need to listen to them anymore.  They deserved to be alone.  Behind me I heard laughter and something about asking the children something.  I glanced behind me and the two of them were sitting on one of the benches kissing again.  I walked back up to my room and laid down.  I assumed that Maria would probably not be back up to talk to me about Rolfe tonight.  So I laid in bed thinking of how wonderful the future would be.  I couldn't wait to find out if there was going to be a wedding. 

            I heard Max and the Baroness walking passed my door.  I could tell it was them because the Baroness was sobbing and Max was trying to console her.  She was crying and saying something to the extent of he is going to be sorry for marrying her instead of me.  Um hmm.  I am sure he will be very sorry.  He will always regret dumping her to marry the person he loves more than anything.  Yep that sounded right to me.  I had a feeling that those would be the last words I would hear from the baroness.  

            I was still to excited to sleep.  I couldn't wait until the morning.  I wondered how they would tell us all.  I glanced up at my clock; it was about two in the morning now.  I still hadn't heard the doors open and father had to go by my room to get to his.  Then I heard the door creak open.  I heard laughter and footsteps coming up to my room.  

            "Is she asleep?"  I heard my father ask.

            "I think she is.  Oh dear I told her I would be up here to talk about Rolfe.  I suppose I got a little distracted." Maria sighed.  

            "Was Liesl okay when you gave her the telegram?"  He asked.

            "Yea you should have seen her face when I mentioned Rolfe. I think she is a little bit love sick."  Maria said and the two of them started laughing before they kissed again.

"I am sure Liesl is fine, you can talk to her in the morning." Father said beginning to kiss Maria again.  Maria pulled back.  

"I suppose I should get some sleep before the children…" Father kissing her again interrupted Maria.

            "Come, I don't want this moment to end.  Lets go and take another walk."  He said, gazing into Maria's eyes.  She smiled and nodded.  He kissed her again and they walked out of my doorway for another walk I suppose.  When I was sure they were gone I couldn't keep my laughter inside any longer.  Maria said I was the one that was lovesick?  Ha!  Well if you ask me I would say Father and Maria are about as lovesick as you could get.  They didn't even look to see if I was awake.  They just assumed I was asleep.  Funny.  It did make me feel go to know that Maria was thinking of me a little.  Even if it was just one moment suddenly remembering she was supposed to talk to me about Rolfe.  Rolfe… I had forgotten to look for him.  Oh dear.  Well to many interesting things have been happening here to worry about him.  

            I finally fell asleep.  When I woke up the sun was brightly shinning.  I heard Brigitta and Kurt arguing about something.  Kurt insists on antagonizing Brigitta every morning.  I rolled out of bed over to Brigitta's room.  

            "Kurt, must you pick on Brigitta every morning?"  I asked.  Kurt just looked at me and laughed.  I rolled my eyes.  "Lets get ready for breakfast alright?"  Kurt and Brigitta nodded at me.  Soon we were ready to go and eat.  We went downstairs.  Father was already up waiting for us.  The Baroness was gone, much to the delight of my sisters and brothers.  We began to eat.  Marta was the first to cry out.

            "Father where were you last night?  You didn't even tuck us in."  Marta looked up at her Father, five other faces looked up.  He smiled and started to laugh.

            "I decided to go berry picking Marta.  I picked some delicious red blueberries.  It has been so hot lately they turned red." Father said grinning.  The children rolled their eyes.  Of course they didn't believe him. 

            "No really Father where were you?" Brigitta asked clearly annoyed she could not figure it out on her own.  

            "Well children I did tuck you in.  It was later than usual, but I did come and say goodnight…" He said.  Unlike everyone else I had a good idea of where he was.  The other children however were very upset at him not saying anything.

            "Father come on, where did you go.  You weren't with someone were you?"  Louisa's eyes glared at him.  Friedrich elbowed her.

            "Louisa how many times must we tell you not to get into other people's business?"  Friedrich whispered.  Father glanced up at the time.  He waited for a few more seconds then spoke.

            "As a matter of fact Louisa I was with someone.  We were discussing when to get married."  Father said.  Well my brothers and sisters looked like they were about to throw up.  I tried to look sick too so he wouldn't suspect anything, but I was too excited.  

            "Father you were up that late with the Baroness…" Kurt could not finish.

            "Is she still sleeping is that why she is not here?" Asked Marta.  

            "Father where is Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked sadly.  No one seemed to notice the grin on Father's face.  He was enjoying this.  

            "Fraulein Maria?  Who what was that name again?"  He asked.  Now he was enjoying this torment just a little too much.  

            "Maria, Father.  The children want to know where she is."  I supplied.

            "Oh you mean Maria.  You should have told me."  He said.  The children all nodded.  They had clearly noticed that he called her just Maria and left out the Fraulein.

"Well I don't know to tell you the truth.  She is probably still sleeping.  She had a long night.  I told her she could sleep in.  Then again maybe she ran back to the abbey.  Maybe the prospect of being your children's Mother scared her a little."  He laughed and clapped his hands once.  As if on cue, Maria stepped into the room and sat down.

"Good morning children, Good morning Georg."  Maria glanced at Father and smiled at him.  He smiled back at her lovingly.  My brothers and sisters mouths were wide open. Then Maria picked up her hand and waved at us.  This time all our faces dropped.  On Maria's hand was a small, but beautiful ring.  It was blue so I assumed it was a sapphire ring.  We all gasped.  Then Brigitta got a huge smile on her face.  

"Wait a minute, Father Maria was who you were with?"  Brigitta asked.  He nodded and walked over to Maria and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes if it is alright with you children then Maria and I will be married next month."  Father said.  We were all shocked.  Even me, I expected it, but I thought it was just to good to be true.  

"You are in love!  I knew it!"  Brigitta cried as she stood up and threw her arms around Father and Maria.  Soon we were piled up into a big family hug.  

"Maria you are really going to stay with us forever?"  Gretl cried happily.  

"Yes darling, I will never leave you again as long as God allows it." Maria said.  "So the answer is yes then?" She asked staring at me.

"Of course it is!"  I cried and hugged her even tighter.

So what did we do for the rest of the day?  Well logically we went berry picking!  It was so much fun, except Kurt wasn't much help.  He kept trying to throw strawberries in Brigitta's hair.  Father and Maria were not much help either.  They kept getting lost in each other's eyes.  So for most of the time they just sat down and watched us, well you know mostly watched each other with the occasional glance up to make sure everything was going well.  We picked thousands of berries, literally.  We brought them back home with us.  Maria said we should make strawberry shortcake tomorrow.  We had a nice dinner.  Then after dinner we sang.  It was so wonderful to be singing with my family after dinner again.  The world is wonderful.  I have been thanking God every second I can for bringing Maria here.  


	10. Wedding Anxiety

Chapter Ten: Wedding Anxiety 

July 28, 1938

            Well I have been meaning to write, but we have been doing so much as a family there has really not been time.  We have also been planning the wedding.  The date is set for August 16, 1938.  Funny that is only a month after Maria and Father have been together.  Usually it takes years to find someone then get engaged and then marry.  I guess they just skipped the dating part.  The wedding…it is hilarious to try to help plan this wedding.  There has not been any fighting, but there have been plenty of differences of opinions.  For instance Maria insisted that father walk with her down the aisle.  She told him she didn't want the whole world staring at her alone.  

            Poor Maria she would have been fine, except she likes little weddings.  Father wanted to grant her, her wish of being married in a church with a few people, but because of his name that just could not happen.  I think father wanted it small too.  He doesn't like big crowds.  So we tried to invite just a few of our close family friends.  This did not work because soon word spread and people were showing up and giving us telegrams asking why they weren't invited.  Father was about to tell them they still were not invited, but Maria sighed and just said to invite them all.  I feel terrible and so does Father.  Our guest list has about five hundred people on it, while hers has the nuns at the abbey and her uncle, who she hates and probably will not come.  The nuns can't even sit in the church they have to wait outside.

            It got even worse when we started to talk about the maid of honor.  Father had many people begging to be his best man.  Maria however asked if she had to have a maid of honor.  Father told her it would be a good thing.  Maria getting frustrated went and asked me if I would be her maid of honor.  I said yes of course I would.  I was flattered.  She decided that all the girls would be her bridesmaids and flowergirls.  She told us even if there was someone who could have been her bridesmaids and flower girls she would rather have us do it.

            The house is very calm and peaceful when we are not talking about the wedding. On a typical day we usually do something together and stay together until it is time for us to go to sleep.  Father and Maria often tuck us all in and read the little ones stories.  Usually Father and Maria go and do something together during the night.  I haven't been spying or anything, of course, but I can see the gazebo out my window.  They usually go out there to gaze at the stars.  It is so much fun to have Maria.  I never thought anyone would be able to be more loving than Mother, but Maria is just wonderful. 

July 31, 1938

            Well today I think Maria was very upset.  Luckily it was all settled quickly.  Today Elsa's best friends showed up to our door.  No I am not kidding.  Elsa's best friends along with a couple of other rich snobs.  They asked to speak to my Father.  Franz went to tell my Father as Maria came down the stairs.

            "Liesl I was thinking we could go to the stables today and take care of the horses." Maria's face fell when she saw the ladies.  They were very pretty with beautiful dresses etc.  "Umm…can I help you?"

            "Is that her?" One of them said.  

            "She is so ugly."  Another one said.

            "Why on earth is he marrying her?  He could have been even richer." Another said.  Maria bit her lip and looked at me.  

            "What is the reason he decided to marry you?  Are you carrying his child already is that why he had to marry her?" another one said.  Maria looked like she was going to kill that lady.  

            "I will meet you outside Liesl.  Come when you are ready."  She glanced up to the ladies.  "If you will excuse me please."  Well if she was not going to punch these ladies then I certainly was.

            "How dare you say that about Maria…" I started when father walked in.  He frowned when he saw them.

            "Can I help you ladies?"  He asked trying to sound like a gentleman.  

            "Yes we are Elsa's friends…" They stopped waiting to see his reaction.  I certainly knew who Elsa was, but apparently Father was drawing a blank.  Father glanced back at me for help.

            "Baroness Schraeder Father."  I answered.

            "Oh yes her.  What do you need?  If you don't mind I have to go and talk to my fiancé she looked very upset when she walked past me…" I knew Father was thinking.  He stopped.  "Did you say anything to her?"  He asked.

            "Oh no.  We just wanted to talk to you about her.  You know there are many people in Vienna and Salzburg for that matter that think you should call off your engagement."  The ladies looked like this would have an effect on him.  It didn't.

            "Oh?  Why would I do that?"  He asked.

            "Well you two just do not match.  I mean come on Georg a governess?  You can do better than that.  The whole town is talking.  They do not approve.  Why would you want to marry a poor nun anyways?  She has no money, Elsa does.  We have come to tell you Elsa is going to give you a second chance.  We hope you will take it.  Elsa said she doesn't mind that your governess is expecting.  You must love Elsa more than umm…what's her name?"  One of them said.  I was about to boil over.  How dare these ladies.

            "Her name is Maria."  I shouted.  I came forward I was ready to fight.  Father told me with his eyes to stop.

            "Please tell the Baroness that I do not accept.  Also please tell her that I love Maria and tell her Maria is richer than her and always will be, do you hear?  As for you ladies, you have no right whatsoever to tell me what I am to do.  Frankly, I do not care what you people in Vienna think about us.  I love Maria and am marrying her in August whether you like it or not, understood?  As for Maria expecting, wherever you heard that rumor it is a lie.  I do not have to marry her I am marrying her because I love her.  You are dismissed."  Oh Sea Captain voice again.  The ladies were frustrated and left mumbling about the mistake he was making.  Father was upset, but I really do not think he cared.  "Liesl, what did they say to you?"  

            "Oh nothing Father they were polite to me…they just weren't so polite to Maria." I said cringing.

            "Is that why she is upset?" He asked.  I nodded my head yes and told him what they had said to Maria.  He shook his head and left to find her.  I followed him, well actually he followed me.  I told him Maria and I were going horseback riding.  He decided he would come along.  When we got there Maria was brushing the horses.  I decided to give them some time so I went to brush another horse. I could still hear them speak.  I am starting to feel bad.  I really do not eavesdrop on purpose.  I just seem to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  

            "Maria, they upset you didn't they?" Father asked putting his arms around her.

            "Yes they did, well maybe though they are right…" Her voice trailed off.  Father smiled at her.

            "No Maria they are not right.   They are just rich snobs who are jealous of what I have."  He told her giving her a kiss.

            "What do you have that they don't?" She asked.  He smiled down at her.

            "You Maria.  See Maria some rich people don't believe in marrying for love, or they are just to bratty and never find love because they were stubborn and distant."  Maria laughed.

            "Hmm…sounds like someone I know stubborn and distant…now let me think…" Father after about five minutes realized she was talking about him.  

            "Hey…" He started.

            "Liesl, do you know of a rich snobby person who about two months ago was stubborn and distant?"  Maria yelled at me.  I came over to their stable.  

            "Well two months ago…I know one person!  I think he is standing here with us!"  Maria and I started laughing hysterically.  Father just shook is head in embarrassment.  

            "Maria do you insist on turning our children against me like this and constantly reminding me how awful I was?"  He asked. 

            "Well Mr. Sea Captain Sir that is the only terrible thing you have done that I know about and I have to bug you about something, my love" Maria said she stood up strait and saluted him.  We were laughing even more.  Father found it a little funny after awhile and gave Maria a big kiss.

            "Alright my girls why don't we let these horses get some exercise and go and ride them hmm?  I bet I can beat both of you on the trail."  Well with that we got on and rode.  It was fun, but not relaxing.  Father used to be good on horses and I used to stink.  He would always ride with me and we would race.  I would never beat him.  While he was gone though Maria had taught me how to ride very well.  So we raced.  As we neared the finish Father was in first.  He thought he had us won.  Maria and I looked at each other as we galloped even with Father.  He was waving one hand and pumping his fist like he had already won.  Well Father's horse freaked out and it came to a stop bucking him off.  Maria's horse stopped as well in the heap.  I could hear her shouts of encouragement as I finished the race.  I glanced back.  Maria was off her horse seeing if Father was all right.  I galloped over to them.

            "Yea!  Liesl!  You were flying out there my darling!  You finally won."  Maria came and hugged me.

            "Hey why does she get all the love?  Maria, your fiancé is hurt over here."  He grumbled.

            "Oh it is just a little bit of blood, Georg, really.  Liesl didn't tell you she took riding lessons, did she?  How does it feel to be the loser for once?"  Maria asked.

            "Where did you teach her to ride like that?  I think you two girls cheated.  You were riding as a team.  I demand a rematch."  He said.

            "Fine then next time we will just bring Friedrich out as well let him ride on your team."  Maria said.

            "Yeah lets go out tomorrow and race!"  I answered.  Maria and I grabbed our horses and mounted.

            "Wait a minute, is anyone going to help me?"  Father asked.  Maria laughed at him.

            "Darling you have a scratch on your knee that is bleeding a bit what do you expect me to do carry you all the way home?"  She asked.

            "Well as a matter of fact I…well Maria it hurts, I fell off a horse.  Do you have no pity?  I don't want to get back on my horse."  He answered.  My oh my why was he being so wimpy?  This is why I hate it when he loses.

            "Darling, honestly Gretl has gotten bigger cuts than that and not complained, but since you are such a wimp you can ride on my horse.  Maria moved forward and motioned for him to climb on.  She gave him a long kiss.

            "That's all I wanted now I feel better." Father cried.  Maria and I rolled our eyes and rode home.  

            That was our excitement for the day.  Luckily everything seems to be going fine with everyone in this house, even if our country does not approve of who Father is marrying we all sure do.  

August 10, 1938    

            The wedding is in a week!  Everything is in full swing.  It has been agreed that Maria will walk down the aisle alone.  Father told Maria that he wanted to see her beautiful face come down the aisle and as much as he would love to walk with her he wanted to see her walk down.  She agreed.  They decided to have the reception at our villa, which pleased Maria greatly.  After the reception they are leaving to go to Paris for their honeymoon.  Maria agreed to going to Paris immediately.  So it is almost all arranged which I am very grateful because after this there will be no more stress.  

August 15, 1938

            Well just kidding I guess there is more stress after the main wedding plans are all arranged.  Father woke me up at four in the morning.  He told me he needed help over at the church.  I went there googly-eyed from bed.  

"Why do you need my help Father?  Why did we have to come this early?"  I asked.

"So it will be a surprise for Maria darling."  He answered.

"What exactly are we doing?"  I asked.  Well then I saw it.  Over in a corner were thousands of small white flowers.  Behind them were many small white candles.

"Oh they are beautiful Father!  Why though did you not get Friedrich to come and help?  He is stronger than me Father."  I said.

"I know Liesl, but there are people in this family that can't keep their mouths shut for more than a minute.  Also Friedrich has no idea what to do when it comes to design and presentation.  So you have to help me make the church look good."  He said.

"Yes, but father the church is already beautiful."

"I know Liesl, but it is not beautiful compared to Maria.  We have to make it look good so God doesn't curse us."  He said.  I had to laugh.  That morning we decorated the church.  Then he got back and told me that there was more to decorate the house with.  Ahh!  So he told me that tomorrow morning we would be doing this again.  Oh well.  At least the church will be almost as pretty as Maria.


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

August 16, 1938

            Today was the wedding day!  It was a very exciting day.  Except I am very tired.  This morning Father and I woke up early to rearrange where the flowers and candles would go for the reception.  Then Maria woke up.  We rented a car to take us girls out to the church early so we could prepare.  Father was not enthusiastic about Maria leaving so soon.  He couldn't stop complaining about being left with the boys.  Well let him cry all he wants he gets to spend a month with her soon. 

            The six of use entered the church's dressing room.  It was very big and our dresses were nicely laid out for us.  We checked to make sure everything was there and then we went out to eat and do our hair.  Maria seemed to be the quiet one.  All of us were talking excitedly.  We headed back to the church and we started to put our dresses on.  

            "Are you okay Maria?"  I asked when the other girls were dressing.  

            "Yes I am fine, just a little nervous I suppose."  She sighed.

            "Nervous of what?"  I asked.

            "Oh Liesl, I don't know everything.  I never thought I would get married before.  It is such a big event.  So many things can go wrong.  All those people staring at you walking down the aisle.  You could make a major fool out of yourself.  It is a little bit scary to think of."  She shuddered.

            "Well just think of it this way, in twenty four hours you will be in Paris!"  I said happily.

            "Yeah that is a nice thought now if I could just get through these twenty four hours."  Maria said.  Gretl heard that and ran up to Maria.

            "Are you scared Maria?  Would it help if we sang of our favorite things?"  She asked.  Maria smiled and nodded.  Soon the room was full of singing and shouting about our favorite things.  

            We heard a knock on the door.  We opened it and saw Father.  Maria turned around, and then realizing she didn't have her wedding gown on yet spoke to him. 

            "Georg, we told you, you are not allowed to see the bride before she walks down the aisle."  She said.

            "I know, I just couldn't help myself."  He tried to enter the room to give Maria a kiss, but Louisa and Brigitta stood in the way.

            "Father no peaking at Maria or the dress, you will see her soon enough!"  Brigiita yelled.  

            "Yes Miss Brigitta.  You are almost ready right?"  He asked Maria.

            "What darling are you impatient to get married?"  Maria asked.

            "Well I guess you could put it that way…I want to see my beautiful bride so hurry up." Smiling at us lovingly he shut the door.  I helped Maria put on the beautiful gown.  She really was stunning.  All of us girls stood back to admire her for a moment.  There were a ton of  "Ohs" and "Ahs".  Then it was time to march down the aisle.  

            I handed Maria her bouquet of white Edelweiss flowers.  The little girls walked down first followed by Brigiita and Louisa and Kurt and Friedrich.  Then I came down right before Maria.  I could hear the crowd gasp at her beauty.  She was truly beautiful.  Her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires and her smile was as bright as the sun.  I glanced up at Father.  He was just gazing at Maria.  I was surprised he hadn't fainted yet.  He gazed down at her watching her every step probably thanking God for bringing Maria to him.  Maria walked slowly down.  I could tell she wanted to sprint into his arms and just say "I do" and get out, but she slowly walked.  They went through the whole ceremony, which I thought was lovely.  They announced them husband and wife and Maria and father kissed and walked down the aisle together.  

            It was so strange.  I never thought any of us could love someone else like we loved Mother, but at that moment I would not have traded any moment in the world for this one.  I have never been so happy in my entire life.  I had a new Mother who was one of my best friends in the world.  

            We drove to the house with Max for the reception.  We waited outside for Father and Maria to arrive.  They finally did and we stormed them with hugs and kisses.  Gretl asked if we could call Maria "Mother" now.  She said she would like that very much.  We entered the reception and had a good time.  Father even let us stay up really late.  Well actually he didn't let us, but we were a little bit on our own because he had to greet guests while trying to keep his eyes on Maria.  He couldn't keep track of seven children too.  

            After a while it was time for Father and Mother to go to Paris.  They kissed us each goodbye and Father told us to behave ourselves.  Then they left for the train waving happily at us.  They looked perfect for each other.  It is strange you look at them and their faces just go together.  Father had never looked happier than he did tonight.  Even when I was small and Mother was alive he had never been that happy.  I often wonder if Mother is watching us above from heaven.  If she is what does she think?  I hope she is happy for us and happy to see us happy.  It couldn't be easy though watching up there.  I have always wondered since Maria came if maybe Mother sent her.  I mean we were so unhappy, maybe Maria was sent by God and Mother to us.  God just must have sent her.  She was an answer to so many prayers.  For the first time in my life I feel totally at peace with everything.  God thank you for giving our undeserving family Maria!                          

August 17, 1938

            Today we woke up and for the first time in months Father and Maria were not there to greet us.  It was strange I had grown so used to seeing Father and Maria at breakfast and around the house talking to us.  The house seemed quiet, well at least some of the time.  Max decided that we ought to sing in the festival.  So he called the people up and entered us today.  I don't think Father will approve, but I can't do anything to stop him.          

September 1, 1938

            Well everything has been going all right.  Actually it has been going great.  You will never guess what happened.  Well first let me explain what's been going on.  Max has been talking a lot about the Germans taking over Austria.  It hasn't happened yet, but he says it will soon.  Other than that the days have been normal for us.  We have not heard from Father or Maria yet.  Hmm…Max is worried, but I believe they just must be having too much fun to even think much of us.  

            A few days ago I received another telegram.  It was from Rolfe telling me to meet him in the gazebo again.  I was so excited!  So I went down to the gazebo at seven like his note said.  He was there standing waiting for me.  He ran up and gave me a hug.

            "Liesl!  I am so happy to see you!  I missed you."  He said.  I pulled away from him.  The last time I had seen him was when we were going to our picnic.  He wasn't the nicest friendliest person that's all I have to say.

            "You are happy to see me?  Why?  You were not enthused to see me last time we met."  He looked sad.  He turned and I saw a Nazi patch on his shoulder.  "Rolfe, what is that?  You joined the Nazi's?  How could you?  Tell me you didn't Rolfe."  I begged.

            "Shhhh.  Keep it down. Look I came here to tell you that I am sorry I acted the way I did, but I have to Liesl, they will kill me."  He answered.

            "You didn't have to join them."  I said angrily back at him.

            "Yes I did Liesl."  He said.

            "Why?  Are you an unpatriotic slug who turns on their county just as soon as it has no power?"  My voice was racing.  I was mad.

            "Shhhh…Liesl look I will tell you just please keep it down okay?  I don't want you to get killed.  Look my family was against the Nazis.  The Nazis knew it too.  They have been on our families tale forever."  He said.

            "They have?"  I asked.  I was so surprised.  "Why then…"

            "So a little while ago they arrested my family.  I don't know where they took them.  Before they were evicted from their home, I came home.  I wanted to go with them…I didn't want to be alone.  Father though, he said that I must at least pretend to be one of them until the end of the war.  He made me swear that I would stay one of them if things got bad and that I would survive." Rolfe told me with tears forming in his eyes.  "I don't know if I will ever see them again.  I…I …don't want to be part of these terrible Nazis."

            "So that explains why you can't be nice to me…" I started.

            "Yes Liesl, I can't ever talk to you nicely again.  It has to be businesslike.  I have to pretend to be mean.  Liesl, you and your family, you have to leave now…before they take over Austria."  He said nervously.

            "Rolfe I can't leave now, Father and Maria are on their honeymoon."  I answered.

            "Your father got married to Maria?"  He asked stunned.  "Wow I never thought he would marry anyone again, he just seems so…so"

            "So what?"  I asked laughing.

            "So strict, so unable to love.  I don't know."  He said.

            "Hmm.  You think that because you have never seen Father since he got engaged to Maria.  If you ask me I would say he is lovesick.  All he ever thinks about or cares about is Maria.  He loves her more than anything."  I answered.  Rolfe laughed a little.

            "Oh Liesl you are tons of fun to be around.  I wish I could stay here longer.  I love you Liesl.  Do you forgive me?"  He asked.  I jumped at his words.  Did he really just say that?

            "Of course I forgive you Rolfe."  I answered.  "I love you too."  Then Rolfe leaned forward and kissed me.  He kissed me again!  This time it was much longer than the first.  Then he stopped.

            "Liesl, please promise me you and your family will get out and go to America and be safe from this."  He said.

            "Well we will try…why don't you come along with us?  Then we can be happy!"  I smiled brightly.

            "No I can't I would love to, but my home is here.  Remember my promise?  I have to say goodbye to you today Liesl."  He said.  My smile dropped.  

            "Rolfe, but I love you…" I started.

            "And I love you, but I want you to be safe, you will promise right?"  He asked.

            "Yes." I said lowly.  "Will we ever see each other again?"  I asked not liking the prospects.

            "I doubt it, but I will forever be praying for it."  He said.  "Goodbye Liesl."  With that he kissed me again and rode off on his bike.  By then a thunderstorm had come and it was pouring.  Hmm…Fitting if you ask me.  I walked into the house drenched with water.  I sadly walked to my room where I changed and put my dress in the tub.  Oh I wish Mother were here so we could sing of our favorite things because I am feeling bad.  I hope they come back soon.


	12. Leaving

Chapter 12: Leaving

September 17, 1938

            Well today has been interesting so far.  Today Max took us to our dress rehearsal at the festival.  That was fine, but we are all worried.  Yesterday Germany took control over Austria.  There was still no sign of Father and Mother by the time we were at rehearsals.  The only thing that really made me mad was that I saw Rolfe.  Now I know that he can't be nice to me fro his reasons, but he was so mean.  This was not businesslike, this was mean.  His words were stern and rude.  I thought he loved me.  I suppose though that things change very easily.  I left to go home very unhappy.  

            When we drove in Father was standing there ripping down a red flag.  Hmm…I remembered the talk we had with Herr Zeller about we were the only house in the area that was not displaying a third Reich flag.  He said he had taken care of it.  Did he dare to put one up on our house?  Father covered the flag and we got out to hug him.  Maria came out of the house wearing a yellowish outfit.  The children hounded her with hugs and kisses.  Father joined us after a minute and soon it was a big family hug again.  They told us they missed us so much.  Then Brigitta told them we were singing at the festival.  Father got upset and told the children gifts were on the terrace for them.  They raced to the backyard.  I stayed with Mother.  We walked inside.  Maria tried to convince him to get us to sing, but was unsuccessful.  Suddenly, while Max and father were quarreling, I remembered the telegram.  I handed it to father and he went into his study to read it.

            Mother and I walked to a couch and sat down.  I told her I loved calling her Mother and that I could tell she loved Father.  I asked her what you do when someone stops loving you.  She told me to wait a while and then the sun will come out again.  Father came in and told me he needed to talk to Mother.  I walked out of the room to the terrace to see the children.  After a few minutes Mother called me back inside.  She and Father explained to me why we had to leave.  Father gave us a hug.

            "Maria, Liesl can help the children after you explain what to do to them, I want you to go to our room and get some rest okay, my love?"  He kissed the top of her head and left us.  I was dying of curiosity.  As we walked up stairs I couldn't hold back any longer.

            "Mother why is he so adamant about you resting?  You are okay right?"  I asked.

            "Of course I am fine Liesl.  He is just concerned."  She said.

            "Concerned?  Why?"  I asked.

            "Well he is worried all this madness might hurt the baby or me I suppose."  She said smiling.

            "You are pregnant!"  I cried happily.  "Were going to have a new baby?"  

            "Yes."  She said.  I gave her a huge hug.

            "I hope it is a girl."  I said.  Mother laughed.

            "Me too."  She answered smiling.  

            "Father wants a boy, doesn't he?"  I asked.

            "Yes he does.  He said there is way to many girls in this family.  I'm sure he would not mind acute baby girl though."  Maria stated laughing.  "Liesl we can talk later, but we need to help them pack."  With that we walked into the room.  The children were gathered and Mother explained to them what we were doing.  I told her to go and lay down and I could handle the rest.  Finally after two hours we were ready.  It was hard work trying to get the little ones to leave their favorite toys etc.

            We tried to make our escape, but some Nazis caught us.  They told us father was going to be escorted to Germany to accept his offer to work for the Nazis.  So he told a complete lie that we were all singing in the festival.  Fortunately for us we got away with it.  They told us we could sing, and then he would be taken to Germany.  I really hope father has a back up plan.  He did give Maria a wink as we were getting in the car.  Oh Father wants to talk to us.  I will write whenever we get out of this.

September 18, 1938

            Well Father told us what or escape plan was.  It was pretty good I have to admit.  We went to the festival.  We were the last to sing.  We sang "My Favorite Things" first, followed by Do-Re-Mi.  After that Father was supposed tossing Edelweiss.  It worked for a while.  Then he lost it.  He started to cry and couldn't sing.  Mother walked forward and sang as she grabbed his hand.  She motioned for us to step in too.  Soon we were all singing and so was the audience.  It sent chills down my spine.  

            We sang "So Long Farewell" as an encore.  Little did the audience know that in that song we were really truly saying goodbye to them and our country.  As each of us left we glanced back at Father and Mother.  They looked so calm like nothing was happening.  We ran off stage and soon Father and Maria joined us.  Father raced up to one of the people that placed in the festival.

            "I heard you got third, Congratulations!"  Father started.  I saw him talking to a woman who was slightly older than Mother.

            "I personally think you should have won, you were the very best.  Even Maria should not have beaten you.  I want you to go up there and take your time when you get the award.  Tell the second place people that too.  This is your moment of fame don't pass it up."  With that he kissed her on the check and led us outside.  I glanced at Mother.  She was trying not to laugh as we got into the car.  We pulled into the Abbey soon after that.  We rang the bell and waited.

            "You know that no one can ever beat my lovely wife in anything, especially singing, right?"  Father asked Mother looking lovingly at her.  Mother smiled and he kissed her.  

            Reverend Mother opened the gates and let us in.  We explained the situation to her and she told us we could hide there.  After a few minutes the Nazis pulled up and rang the bell.  Reverend Mother took us to the graveyard to hide.  She told us that she would let us use her car, but the walls have been closed in Austria.  Father decided that we would head to Switzerland over the mountains on foot.  Oh wow.  Maria was concerned with the children being tired, but I was more concerned about her.  Walking that far, pregnant with a baby?  I was terrified.  I was even more scared when the Nazis came in to look for us.  They banged about in search.  Finally after what seemed like days they left.  Then one came into view.  I saw it was Rolfe.  I let out a loud gasp.  I couldn't help it.  Father gave me that very annoyed look.  It seemed everyone was gone so Father got up and started to move towards the gate.  

            Rolfe shinned a light on us.  We had been caught.  I screamed.

            "Rolfe Please!"  I screamed at him.  Father quickly opened the gate and told Rolfe to wait.  Then Rolfe pulled out a gun and pointed it at us.  I can't believe he did that.  Father told us to leave and we did quickly.  Mother nearly had to pin me to the seat.  I kept telling her he would shoot, and I thought I could do something.  Mother tried to calm me down by telling me Father must have been in millions of situations like that before when he was at Sea.  Well from the sound of her voice she was trying to convince herself.  Finally Father came running out to the car.  I said thanks to God quickly as I watched Mother breathe a huge sigh of relief.  

            Father jumped into the car with Rolfe's gun in his hand and we quickly left for the mountains.  We reached the foot of the beautiful Austrian Mountains and parked our car.  We quickly got out and started to climb.  I had no idea where we were going or what was going to happen to us.  We were really refugees escaping the Nazis.  For most of the time we walked with Father in the front caring for Gretl and Mother and I helping out Marta.  Later though Mother and Father were in the back and I was in the front.  Father said he was concerned about Maria, but she seemed to be doing even better than him.  

            As we walked we could see the sun rising through the clouds.  We had been walking for hours.  Suddenly Father stopped.  The rest of us stopped abruptly.  

            "Here we are!"  He yelled.  "Here is the Switzerland border."  The children and I practically ran to it.  Then Maria and Father walked into Switzerland hand in hand.  We felt much more safe as we walked to find some village.  Father obviously knew where he was going so we all followed him.  Eventually we came to a beautiful small town.  Father met with a few people and we were escorted to a small, but lovely country home.  So that is where we are right now.  Nice and safe in Switzerland.  However we do not know exactly how or what we are going to do.  How on Earth can a family of nine going on ten survive without any money?  This remains to be seen I suppose.  

September 20, 1938

            Today is my seventeenth birthday.  It has been a very fun day.  We went to eat at this wonderful restaurant.  It seems that the only way we can earn money is to sing.  That seems to be the only solution to the money problem.  Father of course does not want his family singing in public, but it appears there is no other way.  I told my family not to spend anything on me, but here they are taking me out to eat.  When we got home I was given a wonderful surprise.  Father handed me a box.  In it was a beautiful sapphire ring.  He told me it was my Mother's.  I was very touched, but I was even more touched when Maria handed me a blue faded journal and another old red journal.

            "Here Liesl, I thought you might need these."  She said.  I was delighted.  How did she know I kept a journal?  She just seems to know everything.  The day ended with some songs.  I noticed in this journal I keep calling Maria either Maria or Mother.  I always call her Mother when I speak, but I sometimes I write it down Maria.  Hmm.  Oh well.  I have been thinking a lot lately.  It is strange I used to believe that a home is a place you live in.  I thought for the longest time that Salzburg would be my home forever.  Now though I realize that a home is not really where you live, it is more of where your family is.  I consider Switzerland my home now because this is where my family is.  I wonder what our future will hold.  Will we stay here forever?  Will we move?  Will we ever go back to Switzerland?  Will I see Rolfe again?  I have so many questions so I am sure my future will be exciting.  

            I don't know though.  I am not sixteen going on seventeen anymore.  I am a little sad to see that year-end.  I honestly think it has been the happiest time of my life.  So many interesting things happened.  Father came back to us, Rolfe, Maria, Father got married, and we escaped to Switzerland from the Nazis.  Can you ever top that year?  I guess I will have to try.

~Well should I continue on and write more?  Please review and tell me what you thought.  


	13. Pilgrams

Chapter 13: Pilgrims 

December 20, 1938

            Well it has been a while since I last wrote.  We have really been busy.  Our family has been traveling around Europe singing songs.  We have actually been getting a lot of money recently because everyone wants to hear Christmas songs.  Oh it has been so lovely here.  I have never had such a fun Christmas.  Mother is full of holiday cheer.  She is even more hyper than usual even though she is four months pregnant.  For the most part she seems to be feeling fine.  The only time she really gets down is when Father decides she needs to rest.  I think he is concerned for her health.  I think ever since Gretl's birth he has been scared of childbirth because of Mother's sudden death shortly after Gretl was born.  It is funny because I remember Mother was always usually in bed sick when she was pregnant, not Maria though.  She has been up doing stuff with us and singing in every concert.  I would have to say Father really found his equal in strength.  Maria is a very strong person.  

            It surprises me that two people as strong as Mother and Father could be in love with each other.  You would think they would get on each other's nerves, but they don't.  Well not anymore anyways.  I am smiling as I write this thinking back to when Maria first came here.  Ha!  It is so funny to see how things change.  I can't wait until Christmas.

December 26, 1938

            Today was the best Christmas ever.  This year we did not get presents.  We did not have enough money for that.  We did however go to a homeless shelter.  Maria and I cooked this wonderful meal for them and we sang songs around the Christmas tree with them.  We spent most of the day just making them happy and talking to them.  They were all very happy to have us there.  Mother had suggested we do that and everyone had a great time.  We came home and had a meal and then sung some more.  After dinner we sat by the fire and read some stories.  Father and Mother tucked us in and left for their room.  So even though we had no presents this Christmas time really felt like Christmas.  I suppose it was because it feels better to give than to receive.  

January 3, 1939

            Oh dear we have been caught.  The Nazis know we are here.  We have to leave, but where to?  We are leaving this house today.  I will write as soon as possible.

February 18, 1939

            For more than one month we have been hiding in England.  This is really hiding though.  We keep moving around so no one will suspect anything.  We can't sing anymore because the Nazis will find us then.  So we have no money as of right now.  Father is beginning to get concerned with Maria.  She is looking more and more weak everyday.  

March 1, 1939

            Today I overheard Father and Mother talking.  They were talking.  

            "Maria my love, today Max called and we got papers to leave Europe."  He said.  "I just need to run them by you."  

            "Leave?  Why would we leave?  It will be fine here in a few years and we can go back to Austria."  She said.

            "Maria will not allow you or my family to live like this.  I didn't tell you where we would go did I?"  He asked.

            "No, Where are we going?" She sighed.

            "We are going to America, my love."  He answered.  "And my lovely wife will finally get to see the sea."

            "Wait, you told me we couldn't go to America, even if we wanted to."  She said.

            "I didn't want to get your hopes up.  Now are you going to be okay on the ship?"  He asked smiling.

            "Of course I am, why are you asking a silly question like that?  Are we leaving soon?"  She asked.

            "Yes we are going tomorrow.  Soon we will be in America!" He laughed at her quick change of emotions.  Maria smiled at him.   

            "I love you Georg."  She whispered.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips.

            So I guess we are going to America.  America?  Am I hearing right?  I am so excited.  We get to go to a land where everyone is free far away from these terrible Nazis?  Sounds good to me!

March 8, 1939

            Today is our last full day aboard ship!  The first day we had no problem packing our small belongings into one bag and leaving Europe.  Not a tear was shed.  Maria was very amazed at the beauty of the sea.  Father wanted to show off the beauty of the sea to her so they have enjoyed many romantic days together just walking around the boat.  Maria has only been seasick once.  She says luckily the baby seems like it likes the sea as much as it's Father.  As for the children…oh dear.  Kurt and Friedrich are the biggest pests ever.  They just don't know when to stop.  They seriously harass Brigitta to no end.  At least we get off in a day.  

            Father grew tired of us asking when we would get to America so he told us that we would know we are in New York because there is a gigantic statue in the harbor that symbolizes freedom.  It is called Liberty Enlightening the World, but is shortened as The Statue of Liberty.  Hmm…I wonder how close we have to be to see it.  I have only seen a few statues in the church.  Father says it is much larger.  I can't wait to see it!  Maybe it will be as tall as our villa!

March 9, 1939

            Oh my goodness!  That statue is as big as our villa.  Actually it is about ten times the size in height.  I could see it from a mile away.  It was amazing!  We came in and saw the harbor and there in our sight was a giant statue with a torch in her hand welcoming us.  It was very impressive.  Everyone came to the top of the ship to see it.  Everyone was cheering, somewhere even waving American flags.  I was in awe.  I think everyone else in my family was too.  Even Kurt's jaw dropped open when we sailed close to the Island it stood on.  Father and Mother were gazing at it, but they were soon gazing into each other's eyes and kissing.  We reached another Island right by Liberty Island called Ellis Island.  Ellis Island is where you go through all these things so you can go into America.  We heard lots of horror stories of people not getting through there.  Fortunately we got through it in a few hours.

            We took a ferry to the mainland called New York.  When we got there we found a cheep hotel.  Well it was not cheep, but it was the cheapest one we could find.  Our family has almost no money.  We are using it sparingly and trying to come up with ideas on how to earn money.

April 10, 1939

            We have been in this hotel fro a month now.  We did figure out what to do though to earn money!  Some agent came to us one day and asked us if we would still like to do a singing tour.  Well I think it was an agent anyways, I am not sure what you call them, Managers?  Father and Mother discussed it quickly and told him we would love to.  I could tell Father did not really want to tour, he really hates his family singing in public, but it appeared to be the only way to get money.  So we start the tour in about three days.  We are going to travel around America in this huge tour bus!  I for one am excited.  It should be fun.  We are planning some songs and plan after the summer to start singing Christmas ones.  

            The only concern now is how Maria will fair.  Father does not like the idea of her having to ride the bus, but she insists on going.  There is really no other option.  Father would never let Maria stay in New York alone and he would not let just the kids go on the tour so we are all going.  

April 15, 1939

            Today was our first concert!  It was tons of fun!  The crowd really liked us!  We sang the normal songs like My Favorite Things and Do-Re-Mi etc.  The end song was Edelweiss.  The crowd loved it.  After the performance they asked if it was our National Anthem in Austria.  I don't know how that rumor got around, but we told them it was just an old folk song.  The strangest thing was when some boy about my age came up to me and asked me for and Autograph.  I looked at him confused.  He handed me a pen.  
"Please sign this."  He mumbled he held out a program.  I stared at him blankly.  

"What for?"  I asked.

"Because I think you are a wonderful singer."  He answered.  I was very scared.  Maria walked up to me and whispered I my ear.

"Liesl, it is what people ask for in America.  They like to have famous people sign pictures for them" She said.

"We are not famous though Mother."  She laughed and left my side.  I smiled at the boy and signed my name on the program.  He was so happy and excited, everyone else was so happy too.  I don't understand why it is such a big deal.  We are just regular pilgrims like them.  Well actually we should be less than them.  They already probably have homes and land.  

At the end of the day we decided we would tour until Maria had the baby then take a little break and keep touring.  The due date is supposed to be exactly May 16.  Oh that is convenient to know exactly which day the baby is going to be born.  So I started planning the days when we could go back to New York and stay in the hotel.  Mother and Father just started laughing at me hysterically.  They said that that is an approximate guess and most babies are not born at exactly nine months.  Mother says I was born so early that Father was away on business and had to rush home.  So they told me not to plan any dates yet.  

April 30,1939

            Touring is going super.  The places we play at are full and the crowds are loud.  Maria is doing very well for being due any day.  Father is even impressed.  He says that he has never seen anyone handle being pregnant as well as she has.  I would say Mother is the strongest person I know so I am not all that surprised by how well she is doing.  I and my brothers and sisters are all getting very excited in anticipation of this baby arriving.  We have been talking more and more about names.  Of course this leads to the argument of what it is going to be.  Father is almost sure it is going to be a boy, but I certainly hope it is a girl.  We will just have to wait and see I suppose.

May 8, 1939

            Today we were giving an afternoon concert in Vermont.  The unexpected happened.  Mother started to have contraction pains during the second to last song.  She finished the song grimacing, then left the stage.  Father was very concerned and whispered for us to sing Edelweiss than met them outside.  So we sung the song.  It was interesting because I have never sung it without Father.  We finished and the crowd cheered.  We greeted people for a bit, which was difficult because usually Father and Mother were the ones that kept all this under control.  After a while our manager person told us he was going to take us to the hospital because Mother was having a baby.  Eight days early, hmm.  I was stunned when we went to the hospital.  It was very nice everyone had separate rooms and it was quiet.  In Austria you would usually have your child at home, but I suppose that is not the way it is here.  

            We sat in this waiting room with nice chairs.  Gretl was very scared for Mother.  She wanted to know why Father was not out here too.  I told her he was helping Mother along surly and he would be out when the baby was born.  She seemed content and no sooner had we all grown quiet Father came out into the room with a huge proud grin on his face.  

            "Children, you have a new baby sister!"  He cried excitedly.  "Do you want to go in an help name her?"  Any disappointment from the baby being a girl was gone in all the men's faces in my family.  Father didn't seem to care at all, naturally.  Kurt and Freidrich were jumping up and down with the rest of us excited to go in.

            "Is Mother all right?"  I asked Father with a little bit of nervousness in my voice.

            "She is wonderful Liesl.  The doctor said he has never seen someone deliver a child that smoothly.  She was so calm, I really did not even have to be in there for her."  He smiled.

            "I am sure she was grateful you were there."  I stopped at the door.  Mother was sitting up in bed holding a small bundle.  She was beaming.  Her smile lit up the room.

            "Hello Children."  With her statement the kids ran to the bed all giggling in awe at the baby.  I came and glanced at her.  She was adorable.  I don't think I have ever seen a baby that cute.  She was tiny and had these sparking dark blue eyes.  She had dark brown hair.  I looked down and smiled at her.  She made a funny noise and smiled back.  Her smile looked like a combination of Father and Mother's.  I don't think I have ever seen a baby that cute.  Brigitta, Marta and Gretl were all cute, but not as cute as her.

            "Well what do you think about the name?"  Father started.  We had all discussed this before.  Father had always said that if it was a girl he wanted to name it after Maria.  Mother was hesitant because she thought it was a bit odd to name her child after her.  So we have been stuck on girl's names. As I looked down at her dark blue eyes I finally came up with a solution.

            "Well how about Rosemarie?"  I asked.  "Mother you said you didn't really like the name Marie, but it sounds pretty when you put rose in front of it.  Also it will be named after you in a way because Marie is close to Maria and it won't be confusing."  Maria smiled at me.  

            "Well I like the name how about you all?"  She asked looking up at Father.  

            "I love it."  He smiled and bent down and kissed Mother's head.  The children nodded in agreement.  We now had a new little sister named Rosemarie.  The children and I went and stayed in the hotel.  Father told me to take care of everyone and he was going to stay with Maria in the hospital.  Tomorrow we are going to New York and staying there for a week.  Then we will continue to tour.


	14. A New House

~These are getting harder and harder to write so I am putting a five review ransom on this before I update the next time.  So Please Review!

Chapter 14: A New House

July 1, 1939

            Well I have not written in a while because we have be so busy touring the country.  It has actually been a ton of fun.  We get to see all the cool famous sites and beautiful natural wonders.  In a few weeks we are going to California.  That should be fun.  We are all going to Yosemite to hike.  I have heard it is gorgeous! 

July 4, 1939

            Today we were in New York.  Father told us about Independence Day before.  It is a US holiday celebrated in remembrance of when the US gained independence.  There was a large party, larger than I have ever seen before.  At night there was all these fireworks over the Statue of Liberty.  This day symbolized freedom.  The fireworks were so beautiful…I wish Rolfe were here.  Oh my did I just say that?  No why would I still be in love with him?  It is too wonderful out here to be thinking of him and some dumb Nazis.  The war is still going strong in Europe.  It is getting worse and worse.  I don't think we are going to go back anytime soon.  It makes me a little sad, but not as sad as I should be.  It is just so wonderful here.  We don't really have a home, but again I really think a home is where your family is.  Our family is very happy touring around the country.  Rosemarie is such a darling.  Father and Mother are very happy and seem to fall more and more in love with each other with each passing day.  I love it here.  I don't think I ever want to leave.

July 15, 1939

            We just found out something exciting.  Mother is pregnant again!  Father was so excited when Mother told all of us.  Another brother or sister huh?  This time he is convinced 100 percent that it is a boy.  So are the others.  I for one am going to laugh hysterically if it is another girl.  

August 10, 1939

            Yosemite is so beautiful.  I have never seen anything so pretty, well except maybe the Alps, but this is so impressive.  We have hiked many trails.  Mother insisted that we go on as many as possible.  In a few days it will be their first wedding anniversary.  They are going to go and stay in the Awanie Hotel, which is a very expensive nice hotel in the valley.  Today we were discussing what our favorite places at Yosemite were.  I had a difficult time choosing, but I think my favorite place is Bridal Veil Falls.  It is the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen.  An old Indian legend states that if you are misted by the falls you will get married within a year.  Father let the other children play in it, but told me to stay far away.  Mother was just sitting there laughing at him.  I mean really, he is not one to believe in an old Indian legend.  I am pretty sure it was only a joke, but still I did not get to play in the water.  

            Father and Mother agree with me and Bridal Veil is one of their favorite places too.  Kurt and Friedrich like the rocks and the others couldn't make up their minds they loved so many things.  

August 16, 1939

            Today Father and Mother and Rosemarie left for the "rich" hotel in Kurt's words.  They told me to watch the children.  They have actually put me in charge for once!  It's amazing.  The children and I are going to go on some easy valley floor hikes.  It is going to be fun.  

August 19, 1939

            Today Mother and Father returned.  We took one more hike and then it was time to leave.  We are going to Sacramento for a small concert next.  It should be interesting because Sacramento is where I am told gold was discovered in California.  That is how California got its nickname, "The Golden State."

September 20, 1939

            California really is one of the most beautiful states I have been too here.  I absolutely loved everything about it.  Its weather is so beautiful.  The sun is out and there is not a trace of rain, like we get in Austria.  We have started to sing a few Christmas songs.  "Silent Night," is one of our favorites.  The audiences seem to love it to death.  So we are singing that every night along with "Edelweiss," for our closing songs.  Today was my birthday!  We had a very nice dinner.  I am eighteen now!  

December 25, 1939

            Today we found out father and Mother were discussing what to do about a house.  A house!  They asked us where we might like to have it.  We all seemed to want to either have one in Vermont, because it reminded us of Austria, or California because we loved it there.  I am so excited.  We spent time as a family for Christmas and later went to sing at a hospital for dinner.  We have also decided to start a relief fund for Austria because the end of the war does not seem to be coming.

February 1, 1940 

            Today we found a house!  We decided to move to Stowe Vermont.  This decision was based heavily on the fact that it was a lot cheaper than any houses in California.  So we bought a small house on some beautiful hill in Stowe.  We have just been getting settled in.  Mother seems to be doing well.  She is about eight months pregnant now.  A new baby should be arriving soon!  We are all excited.  

March 8, 1940

            You know what I thought of today?  Rosemarie is an American Citizen and we are not.  Since she was born here she is already an American.  Soon our visas are going to expire.  Then what will we do?  Go back to Austria?  The war is not close to being over. 

March 21, 1940

            Today the baby was born at a small hospital in the small town of Stowe!  Guess what it was?  It is another girl!  Mother was ecstatic and Father could only smile at the child lovingly.  My two brothers were completely upset before they saw her.  I for one was laughing so hard.  Everyone except me thought it would be a boy.  I for one am happy with another girl.  We are totally outnumbering the boys now.  As I write this we are still debating the name.  Kurt says if they have another kid it better be a boy because we are running out of girl names.  

March 22, 1940

            Well we decided on a name last afternoon.  Gretl decided she wanted someone in this family to have a name that began with a J.  She was very vocal about this though she did not know which J name to pick.  Louisa walked up to the baby and picked her up.

            "Well I think it looks like a Julia."  She said smiling at it.  The baby smiled up at her and we all agreed that was the sign and so the babies name became Julia.  I think it is very pretty and so now we are trying to make our house a bit more livable.  It is difficult it is very small compared to what we are used to but it is a roof over our head.

September 14, 1940

            Well unfortunately now there is not a roof over out heads.  For a while we had been doing repairs on our old house and today most of it fell down right in front of our faces.  We were all outside enjoying a picnic when we heard something that sounded like thunder.  It took us a minute but soon we realized it was our house collapsing.  It just kindov collapsed.  We all stared at it blankly. 

            "I knew we should have bought the more expensive house in California.  It was much nicer." Father mumbled.

            "Well at least we were planning on starting to tour tomorrow."  Mother said getting up from the grassy plain.

            "Mother, what are we going to do now though?" Gretl asked.

            "Well I guess we can build ourselves a new house here.  We could make it however we wanted…it could be fun.  What do you think Georg?"  Father's frown was still apparent, but it instantly went away as he gazed into Mother's eyes.  

            "I guess we could do that if you all want to stay here."  He looked around at our faces.  We all nodded.  "Alright then we will start making plans to build a new house while we our touring.  Now lets go and see what we can rummage out of this mess."  The children ran toward the fallen house and Father and Mother had a moment together and soon were helping us collect objects we could still use.  I could tell this was going to be a long project.

September 20, 1940

            Luckily we are on tour and can stay in hotel rooms.  I don't know what we would be doing now if it weren't for touring.  Today was my nineteenth birthday.  That's so scary that I am nineteen.  Father and Mother have been married for two years and we have been here for a while.  I honesty thought we would be going back shortly and that we would be living in our villa before I was nineteen, but apparently not.  Mother started to talk to me about going to college to maybe get an education, but I just don't know.  Going to a school here would just be strange.  I mean we are still not even American Citizens.  Our visas got renewed, but expire next year around Christmas time.  

Mother also had some news today.  She told us at my birthday dinner that she was pregnant again.  This of course led to excitement from all of us.  Father kissed her and whispered that it to us that it better be a boy.  The whole boy thing is funny because he told me when Julia was born that he actually loves girls just as much and I would have to say that is true.  I love the was he watches over Rosemarie and Julia he loves them so much and you can tell by the look on his face.  Mother loves girls too.  I think today she was a bit apprehensive to tell us in fear it might end up being another girl.  Father whispered something in her ear to calm her down and she smiled and they kissed.  He probably was uttering the same words he had told me that girls were wonderful.

December 18, 1940

            Touring has been going great!  It is so much fun!  I love it I never want it to end.

September 21, 1941

            It has been such a long time since I wrote.  So much has happened though I have been so busy.  We finished our house a few days ago it is beautiful.  Mother had her baby on May 2 and low and behold it was a boy.  Mother insisted we name it after Father so we named him George with American spelling of it.  He is cute and my brothers are so happy.  We applied for citizenship a few months ago and soon we will get word on when and what to do to make it final.  Hold on Mother is calling.  Wow something strange just happened.  A letter was delivered here from Austria.  Mother picked it up and called for me.

            "Liesl darling the letter is for you."  She handed me a small brown letter.

            "Are you sure?"  I stared at it blankly.  Who could be writing to me?  I was sure it was the citizenship forms for all of us.

            "Why don't you go to your room and read it darling?"  She said and smiled.  I nodded and headed up to me room where I am now.  I still don't understand who would write to me…Oh my gosh it is Rolfe's writing…I will write more later now I have to read.


	15. Rolfe

Chapter 15: Rolfe

September 21, 1941

_Dear Liesl I just wanted to inform you that I will be coming to America with my family in a few months.  I am excited and hoping I will be able to see you.  I will talk to you more about all this later, but now I have to go.  I love you Liesl and miss you dearly._

_Yours truly,_

_Rolfe_

That is what the letter said.  I stared at it, rereading it, making sure I had heard correctly.  He was coming to America with his family?  How completely wonderful.  I really miss him and want to see him again.  I barley heard Mother calling I was in so much shock.

            "Liesl, your Father wants to talk to us all."  She yelled up to me.  

            "I will be right down Mother."  I entered the room and was surprised to see my whole family sitting down waiting for me.  Father smiled up at us.

            "Our papers have been passed for becoming citizens.  Now all we have to do is sign this.  I just want to make sure; before I sign that we are planning on staying here.  We have a beautiful house here and I am very happy.  I doubt the War is going to end soon so we probably will never return to Austria to live there.  Does everyone want to live here and become Americans?"  Father asked.  Seven heads nodded and Rosemarie grinned and smiled.  "And you my darling?" Father asked and looked up at Mother.  Mother walked over and sat next to him.

            "Well I love it here and even though I will always love Austria, I would love to be American.  The question is what do you want my dear?"  She asked.  Father smiled at her.

            "I feel the same way dear.  My home is wherever my family is and my family is right here in America.  So it's settled then I will sign these and send them in."  Father said.  There were many cheers from us as we got up to move on with the day.  Before we left Maria mentioned that she was pregnant again.  Of course she made it seem like it was no big deal, but we all were excited and all flew into her arms.  So this has been a very interesting day maybe my twentieth year will be as interesting as my sixteenth.  Oh my goodness I am twenty.  My, years are flying by literally.  Well I guess I should stop writing for a while and go and talk some more with my wonderful family. 

November 24, 1941

            Well it is Thanksgiving today and strangely enough today we became official American citizens today!!  We have so much to be thankful for.  I helped Mother prepare a large feast for us all and we all ate and ate.  Then we surrounded the fire and sang some songs.  Father today got a letter that said they would love to have him in the American Navy.  They told him he would be welcome to report to the Pearl Harbor Naval Base in two days.  Mother just looked at him with worry in her eyes.  Father looked up at her.

"What my dear?  Do you not want me to go?"  He asked.

"Darling please don't, we are in the middle of a war.  I don't want to see you hurt.  You know you would be fighting against your old Navy?"  She asked.

"My dear, my old Navy sided with the wrong country I am in full support of America.  Anyways we are not even involved with the war now."  He told her.

"Georg please no don't go," Maria said and flung her arms around him.  "It is only a matter of time before we get into the war.  Besides I love you too much to let you go off to Hawaii."  Mother was almost in tears.  Father started to laugh a little.

"Maria you think I would honestly go and leave you here with ten children and one more coming along just to be in the Navy again?  There is no way, my love, that I would ever be separated from you by choice.  Of course I won't go.  I only wanted to see how much pleading I could get out of you."  He said with a smirk.

"Oh you wicked man." Mother glared at him, but the glare vanished when she looked at his loving face.

"I love you Maria."  With that he took her and kissed her fully on the lips.  That seems to be how they always end up settling their arguments.  Well if you could call them arguments at all.  They don't really argue over disagreements they just talk.  Once they are done talking they seem to be even more in love with each other than they were before the disagreement, if that is possible.  They are already so much in love with each other.  I am very glad he is not going.       

I always get so excited on Thanksgiving because that means the advent season is right around the corner.  I absolutely love Christmas season.  I heard from Rolfe and he is arriving around December sixth.  I am so excited his family is coming up here to visit us all and stay here for a couple of days.  I can hardly wait!  Everything is going great.  If only the war could be over in Europe.  It would be nice to not have to worry at all.  Even though we are thousands of miles away in America I still worry about danger.  

December 7, 1941

            Oh my!  Rolfe and his family are safely here.  They got through Ellis Island late yesterday night.  I am so grateful there ship was not late because today someone bombed Pearl Harbor.  Pearl Harbor is a Naval base in Hawaii.  I am not sure what is happening now but Father says that it was Japan who bombed us.  I just pray that everything will be all right. 

December 9, 1941

            Well the United States is now officially involved in this war.  Father told us that today.  He said luckily we were most likely safe because the Americans would go to Europe to fight and we weren't fighting on our home soil.  Mother has been praying a lot during the last few days.  I think she is thankful Father was not in the Navy stationed at Pearl Harbor.  There was a lot of Mother saying, "I told you so" today.  Today we heard that America was going to enter the war.  Mother pointed out that perhaps if America entered the war it would end quicker and we all hope that is the case.  Father is not happy.  I think he feels very bad for even trying to trick Mother into believing that he was going to Pearl Harbor.  The second Mother heard about the bombing she fell into Father's arms and cried.  She told us we were very blessed that our Father was still here, as he could have easily been one of the lives lost there.  We also have been grieving for all the families who lost loved ones from that terrible event.  How cruel.  I hate war.  I really hate it.  Father always told me how rotten it was and how it was his sincere hope that after WWI everything would be peaceful.  I always thought it was so cool to have a Father involved with the Navy and the war.  Now though I realize how dangerous it must have been for Father.  I am so glad he chose to stay with us.  I really just pray that America helps the war be over with as soon as possible.  

December 26, 1941

            Well Christmas was beautiful.  We are really just so thankful for all we have.  God has blessed my family without a doubt.  We are continuing to sing on tour we recently sang for a children's hospital on Christmas.  Rolfe is still here and we are getting reacquainted after not seeing each other in so long.  

January 29, 1942

            Today well I don't even know how to describe it.  It has been such a glorious day I really don't know what to say.  Should I just come out and say it?  No I will tell you the story.  Today my family decided to go for a hike in the mountains.  I naturally wanted to go along as well.  So I put on some extra clothes and started to walk out.  Mother and Father were standing by the door whispering something.  I walked past them.

            "Where do you think you are going, young lady?"  Father asked me.

            "To the mountains with all of you." I answered plainly.  I saw Kurt and Brigitta walk outside and Kurt started giggling at me.  Brigitta hit him in the head with an apple.

            "I think it is exciting Kurt so you just shut up."  Mother turned to Brigitta and gave her the "be quiet look".  

            "Why can't I go with you?" I asked. "If you two want to be alone you shouldn't bring Kurt with you."  Mother laughed.

            "As a matter of fact Liesl we would love for you to come along, but someone else insisted, actually that we all leave without you."  Mother answered smiling.

            "What?"  I said staring at them blankly.

            "The Lord will show you in his own good time."  Father told me with a big grin.  Mother started to laugh at him. They kissed and told me good-bye, walking down the hill arm in arm.  Hmm…why do I get the feeling that they are trying to hide something from me?  I was about to walk back into the house when I saw Rolfe approaching our house.  He was carrying a bunch of sunflowers.  I have no idea how he got them.  Sunflowers only grow in the summertime here.  He brought them to me and asked if I wanted to take a walk.  I told him I would love to considering my family went on a picnic without me.  It is strange today is not cold at all.  All the snow has melted.  It will probably snow again in a few days, but today it is nice.  

We walked around and talked about life.  I really love talking to Rolfe.  It is just so nice I feel so free to say what I feel when I am around him.  He has really changed since his family and him were reunited.  He is much more caring and easygoing now.  Maybe it is because we are both older now, but he doesn't treat me like a child anymore.  I am so in love with him.  We sat down for a while just enjoying each other's company.  After a bit Rolfe took me and turned me towards him.  

"Liesl?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered.  He grew very serious.  I was alarmed and worried he was going to have to leave or something.

"Liesl, I am not sure how to go about doing this, but I want to ask you something."  I stare at Rolfe ready to listen to what he has to say.  I can tell he is nervous.  "Liesl, I love you, I want to spend my life with you.  Will you marry me?"  I was stunned.  I couldn't be more speechlessly happy.  

"I will!"  I practically shouted and jumped into his arms.  We kissed.  I pulled away slowly not wanting the moment to end, but I became very concerned.  "Rolfe, but what about Father and Mother? You have to get their permission."  I told him.  I knew this might not go over well with Father.

"Liesl, I already got permission.  I knew you would say something like that so I went and asked your Mother and Father first."

"Well what did they say?" I asked excitedly.  "They took it well?"  

"Of course they took it well Liesl.  It was actually a very strong yes after they made sure we were in love."  He told me.

"So is that why they were all acting strange today?"  I asked him.

"Yes indeed my love that is why they were all acting strangely.  Now supposedly they are making a wonderful dinner for us all so we should be heading back in a little bit."  He said almost reluctantly.  

"Rolfe do we have to go back?"  I asked.  I wanted to stay with him forever, just Rolfe and me.  He kissed me passionately and told me we would have plenty of time later.  We stayed there for a little while longer and soon decided we should go back.  As we approached the house Gretl came running out of the house. 

"Liesl!  Can I see the ring?  Oh my goodness this is so exciting!"  I laughed at Gretl as I showed her my crystal ring.  Gretl is becoming quite a romance freak.  She is actually almost as smart as Brigitta was when she was that old.  Gretl just doesn't show it off as much as Brigitta did.  Soon my whole family was surrounding us and telling us congratulations.  We ate dinner and Rolfe wished me goodbye and gave me a kiss.  What a day.  I am getting married!  I really can't even believe it.

Mother and Father were waiting for me in my room.  They told me how proud they were to see their first daughter engaged.  They told me they were very happy and I could go to them if I ever needed anything.  This ended with hugs and happy tears.   

Notes: I finally put some Liesl and Rolfe romance in here.  For all you Liesl and Rolfe lovers out there I hope you enjoyed it.  (even though it was only a little.)  Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please please review and tell me what you think! 


	16. Preparations

Notes: Yes I am almost finished with this!  I would really appreciate some reviews everyone!

Chapter 16: Preparations

March 15, 1942

            Well I have not written in a while because of all the preparations and busy work we have all been involved in.  We have all been preparing for the wedding, which is going to be in early September.  Rolfe and I decided to have it in a beautiful Catholic Chapel down the road from this house.  It is going to be medium in size, not as huge as Father's because we don't know that many people now.  I should be fun though.  I invited all my sisters and brothers to be in the wedding.  After much thought, I asked Louisa if she would be the Maid of Honor.  She responded with an enthusiastic "yes" followed by asking me if she had to walk down the aisle.  I laughed at her a little.  She reminded me of Mother and how she did not want to walk down the aisle at her own wedding.  You would think Louisa would not care, she has sung in front of a ton more people before.  She agreed after a little prodding from Mother to walk down the aisle.

            Louisa just turned eighteen one month ago.  I can't believe she is that old.  We are all growing up now.  The wonderful thing though is that even though we are all older there are still three little ones running around.  Rosemarie, Julia and George are the cutest sibling one could have.  Brigitta and Marta are going to carry the little ones down the aisle and we decided Rosemarie could walk.  She was so excited and she has been practicing by picking flowers out front and laying them down on the road that leads to our house.  

            I guess I could give a report of all my sisters and brothers now.  Friedrich is going to college next fall and he is very excited about that.  Louisa is also going off to college, well actually she is for a few months and then she is going to tour with the family some too.  Kurt is fifteen now and is taking lessons in a school around here along with my sisters and brothers.  Kurt is still annoying.  He still loves to bug Brigitta as well.  Poor Brigitta she always seems to be the one picked on the most.  She is so completely smart and still loves to read.  Marta is very quiet still, at eleven, but she is turning into a wonderful young girl.  Gretl is still so extremely cute even though she is nine.  I think Mother and I still see her as the "baby of the family," even though there are three others smaller than her.  Both Marta and Gretl are very into painting and drawing.  They are wonderful little artists.  I wish I could draw as well as they can.  Gretl has made it a point to teach her younger siblings to sing.  Those three may literally be singing before they can talk.  Rosemarie is just beginning to walk she is so beautiful.  I still have not seen a kid as pretty as she is.  Julia and George are both cute.  Rosemarie and Julia both get a lot of laughs from tormenting George.  Poor little boy, Mother says maybe the baby will be a boy so he can have a playmate.  Mother is due in about two months.  She is so funny.  She will try to help us with preparations, but it becomes so tiring for her she has to go and lie down.  This baby has really been taking a toll on her and Father is getting slightly concerned.  Other than that things are going wonderfully.  The children can't wait to get out of school and have summer began.

May 31, 1942

            It's funny how Mother picked today of all days to have her baby.  Well of course she did not pick it but you know what I mean.  Today was the children's last day of school.  I was gone out with Rolfe and Father decided to go to the store to pick up a few things.  Mother told us she was fine.  She wasn't due for about three more weeks so we had no idea that the baby was coming.  I walked in and Father was running around frantically and told me to send for a doctor.  

            I called for one and the doctor was somewhere out of his office and could not get here fast enough.  I told this to Father so he went in with mother to help her.  I sat down for a minute and realized that the children finished school ten minutes ago and Mother was supposed to walk over there today.  I quickly got on my shoes and yelled at Father that I was going to get the children.  I put Julia and George into a stroller and started on my way.  I noticed it began to get dark and cloudy.  I reached the school and my sisters and brothers came out.  Just then it began to rain.  Actually it began to downpour.  There we were walking back in shorts and skirts in the freezing cold.  Freidrich and Louisa held Julia and George and huddled them in their shirts so they would not catch a cold.  I held Rosemarie and tried to keep her warm.  When we finally made our way back we were all soaked to the skin.  Rolfe came out of the house.  He chuckled at us.

            "Liesl, you forgot to bring a blanket and long clothes for the children hmm?"  He smiled.  I glared at him.

            "Yes as a matter of fact I did forget to bring them blankets, it is not supposed to rain at the end of May, at least I went to go and get them.  Is Mother alright?" I asked.  Rolfe gave us a grin that said, "ha I know something you don't know."  I glared even more at him.  He came closer to me and gave me a kiss.

            "I would tell you to find out for yourselves, but I think you all should go and take a bath first." Rolfe said.  We all moaned as he left to fix some hot water for the tub.  We all got cleaned up as quickly as possible.  We were all anguish to hear the news.  My sisters and brothers ran in a mob to the door of our parent's bedroom.  Father opened the door when he heard us.  Giving us a warm smile he asked.

            "Did you want to come in by chance?"  The children practically ran him over and bolted for Mother.  In the crib lay not one, but two sleeping babies.  

            "You had twins?" I cry gazing up at Mother in excitement.  She smiled and nodded.  Father walked over to Mother's side and hugged her.  

            "Yes two beautiful girls."  Father said.  Kurt looked disgusted.  I had to laugh at him.  He is so funny.  At least he got one brother last time.  

            "Well, children what should we name them?"  Mother asked us.  Gretl walked over and looked at one of the children.  

            "This one looks like a Danielle, Mother.  Lets name her Danielle."  Gretl told all of us.  We decided it was a beautiful name.  The second one was difficult.  We threw out names for a long time.  Louisa was the only one not to say anything for a while.  Father noticed her and asked her what she thought.

            "Well I think the other baby looks like a Kaira."  Louisa said.  Mother smiled and we all agreed that we loved the name.  So I have two new sisters today, Danielle and Kaira.  I really like those names.  They are beautiful.  

            Mother is in fine health.  The doctor came and told us everything looked well.  Father was relived that the reason Mother felt so tired was that she was pregnant with twins.  It is really amazing to me how much our family has grown.  I have five other siblings now.  Mother said maybe we could hire someone to baby-sit during the wedding so Mother and Father can walk me down the aisle.

            That is how I wanted it.  I told Mother I didn't like the idea of just my Father giving me away.  I mean why would the daughters have their Father's give them away when their Mother's have done so much in their lives?  That's how I felt anyways.  As much as I love Father, Mother has really and truly inspired and taught me to become who I am today.  So I asked her if they would both walk me down the aisle.  They both responded with an enthusiastic "yes."  I couldn't be happier.  I wouldn't want it any other way.  

June 18, 1942

            Well today we finally had a rematch in horseback riding.  Father heard Rolfe was a pretty good rider so he decided to ask him to be on his team.  So it was those two versus Maria and I.  Freidrich and Louisa stayed at home to watch the little ones.  Father and Rolfe were talking smack all the way up.  Mother and I had fun rolling our eyes at them.  They really have quite large egos.  The stakes were rather large because whoever lost had to be the others servant for a week.  Mother and I talked about how hilarious this would be if both of them had to wait on us.  

            We arrived at the stables and got our horses ready.  Then we began to race.  I have to say that this time it was Rolfe who made a mistake.  Father was determined to make it to the finish line before he started to celebrate.  So he was focused.  I think the person he really wanted to beat was Mother so he barley saw me when I galloped past him.  Rolfe was already celebrating.  Father glanced back to shush him off and didn't notice Mother race by him.  We crossed the finish line before both of them.  Well they were not happy to say the least.

            "Well Liesl it is again proven that woman rule the world! Huh?"  She said giving me a hug.  I had to laugh and nod my head at her.

            "Yes that seems to be proven time and time again."  I answered back at her.  Father and Rolfe looked at each other in apparent disgust at losing.  It must be even more painful to loose to your wife and fiancé! Ha! Ha! Ha!  I don't feel the least bit sorry for them.  They made many excuses the whole way back.  When we got home Louisa asked us who won.

            "Well we did of course, Louisa, you thought we wouldn't beat those two big headed people over there?"  I asked her.  She laughed and told us good job.  

            "Louisa I give you permission to make Father your slave as well for the next week, actually all of you children be sure to do that."  Mother said.

            "Father, Rolfe, you guys some girls beat you?" Kurt asked in disbelief.  Father smiled at him.

            "Kurt those are no ordinary woman.  They are both stronger and tougher than anyone you will ever meet."  He took Mother in his arms and kissed her.

            So that ended all the fun for the day.  Well except having those two wait on us.  

July 4, 1942

            Today is the fourth of July.  Independence day!  This year we celebrated it by going into New York to see the fireworks.  It was very neat.  We all visited the Statue of Liberty again.  I had seen it before but now I wasn't seeing it as a foreigner.  Now I was seeing her as an American.  We were all very happy that on this day many years ago, our country gained its independence.  The only thing that could make this holiday better is if the War over in Europe would end.  I can't wait until it is finished so everything can be peaceful.  

August 18, 1942

            Two days ago Mother and Father celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary.  It is hard to believe they were married four years ago.  It really seems like Mother has been my Mother my whole life.  Even with all the escaping and living on nothing we had to do for a while these have honestly been the happiest years of my life.  Mother and Father left for a day to be alone (well kindov they did take Danielle and Kaira with them).  They just seem to plunge further and further in love with each other with every passing day.  They are so happy together.  I hope I will be that happy with Rolfe.  Looking at Mother and Father it makes marriage seem so simple.  I know it is not that way with everyone.  Honestly though they barley even fight.  When they get into a small disagreement it usually ends with a big kiss and then they don't care anymore.  It is amazing.  

            I know that I was young back then but I just really don't remember Father being this in love with Mother.  Oh they were in love of course, but I can tell that he loves Maria more than he ever loved my other Mother.  Hmm I guess I am off the topic.  I was going to write about the beautiful dresses I selected for my wedding today.

            When Mother arrived back with Father today she decided it was high time we go and choose a dress for me.  Of course I was not going to argue with this.  We went out and shopped and looked.  We found this beautiful white beaded silk dress.  It was very simple and lovely.  Then we choose the color of the bridesmaid's dresses.  I decided to make them a light blue color.  Mother was happy with my choice and she said surely Father would approve as well.  I am so excited about my dress.  It is so pretty.  


	17. Wind Beneath My Wings

Chapter 17: Wind Beneath My Wings

August 31, 1942

            Tomorrow is the day!  I really can't believe that this would ever happen.  I really never thought I would be getting married to Rolfe, but here I am today getting my dress fitted.  Well actually we all were down at the market making sure our dresses were all in order.  It was a very fun girls day out.  After that we picked up some flowers that Marta and Gretl are making into bouquets.  They insisted they would be the ones to make the bouquets.  It did drop the price of the wedding some however.  Well we were doing last minute preparations for the wedding Father and Rolfe took the boys to get their tux's fit.  That took them a very short time however.  They planned to go fishing until we got back.  Mother said it was pathetic how woman always have so much to do the day before their wedding day and the men have nothing better to do than fish.  Father offered to help, but Mother just told him what we do is a girl's job anyways and he would not be capable of handling it.  

            We got home that night and ate dinner as a family.  We sang for a while after.  Then we decided we better get some rest for the wedding in the morning.  Before we went to sleep Mother announced she was pregnant again.  Everyone is so excited.  I am excited but saddened too.  I will not get to see my little sister and brother grow up here.  I feel the same way about all my little sisters and brothers.  I feel bad for leaving them.  It is my sincere hope that Rolfe and I will live near here so I can still see all of them once in a while.  I want to know them.  I don't want them to think of me as a distant relative.  

            I went up to sleep and soon found I could not sleep.  I lay in my bed praying to God that the next day would go smoothly and he would calm my nerves.  I heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in.  Father came in holding a small box.  He sat down next to me on the bed.  He smiled at me.

            "Yes Father?"  I asked.  I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

            "Liesl, I am so proud and happy for you."  He said putting his arm around me.  "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."  I couldn't bear to look at his eyes because I knew I would begin to cry.  

            "I can't believe it either."  I told him honestly.  

            "You know I still remember vividly when I first held you when you were a little girl.  Your Mother always told you later your first word was "Mom".  You know what though?  The day you were born I picked you up and you shouted "Dad" right when I picked you up."  Father said.

            "Mother did always tell me my first word was Mom."  I said smiling.  

            "Yea, well she was in denial I believe."  We both laughed.  "Liesl I am sorry I wasn't there for you for some of the most important times in your life.  I am so grateful to Maria.  If it wasn't for her I might still be gone.  I thought if I stayed away from you the pain would go away easier, but I was wrong."  Tears started to well up in my eyes.

            "Father we were always right there waiting for you.  We knew you loved us."  I said giving him a hug.  

            "Here Liesl, I think your Mother would want you to have this."  Father said as he reached into the box and pulled out a ring.  "I know she would be very proud of you."  He smiled.

            "You mean she is proud Father."  He stared at me questionably.  "She is proud of me…up in heaven."  Father's face lit up.

            "Yes I am sure she is Liesl.  Now get some sleep so you won't be sleepwalking down the aisle tomorrow."  Father said with a loving smirk.  I had to smile at him.  He began to shut the door, but I stopped him.  I had to ask him the question I really wanted to know.

            "Father?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

            "Yes Liesl?"  

            "Can I ask you something?"  I ask him.  He sees it's serious and walks over to where I am laying and looks up at me waiting for me to begin.

            "You and Mother make it seem so easy.  Is being married easy Father?"  He gives me a surprised smile.  I knew he must have been expecting me to ask Mother about these types of things.

            "Well Liesl.  Usually it is difficult to be married, but you make it work when you love someone."  He said.

            "Usually?" I ask interested.

            "Well when you are married to Maria it is easy."  

            "Was it not that easy with Mother?"  I ask.

            "Well I guess it was just different with your Mother.  We loved each other of course, but there were a lot of disagreements, arguments, and hard times.  I don't know, with Maria we have our disagreements, but they never lead to full out fights…I don't think they ever will.  Sometimes people also seem fall less in love with each other when they are married.  With Maria though…gosh I just seem to plunge farther in love with her each day…She saved our lives you know."  He told me with tears in his eyes.  I had to smile.

            "Yea she did save us… Father?"  He looked up at me again.

            "Do you love her more than Mother?"  I ask.  

            "Is this a good question to be answering, Liesl?  I think I will hurt you either way with the truth." He told me.

            "Oh no Father I just want to know.  Why would I be hurt by it?  Really I just want to know the truth."  I reply.  He smiled up at me with love in his eyes.

            "Yes Liesl I do love Maria more than Agatha.  That's not saying that I didn't love your Mother.  I did, but I love Maria more than anything in this universe.  She is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."  He said.

            "That's what I thought."  I said.

"Will you do me a favor?  Ask that same first question to your Mother and report back to me." I laughed at his mischievous grin and I gave him another hug. Then we heard a knock on the door.  

            "Come in." I shouted.  Mother walked in and looked at us both.  

            "Georg, you told me five minutes.  You have been in here for an half of an hour."  She said as Father stepped toward Mother to kiss her.  Mother broke up the kiss, much to the dismay of Father.  "You are also keeping Liesl up.  She needs to be in bed.  She has to look beautiful tomorrow."  

            "What you don't think our daughter will be beautiful with dark circles under her eyes?"  He asked.  Mother glared at him.  I had to laugh at the two of them.  They are so funny together.  You can tell they are flat out in love with each other.

            "Well of course, my dear, she will always be beautiful to us, but maybe not to all those people she has to stand in front of tomorrow."  She looks at me and must have seen my face grow concerned.  I still dislike big crowds just staring at me.

            "Ssssssh, stop it.  You are making her nervous."  Father said.

            "And what exactly have you been talking to her about?  Were you calming her down?"  She asked suspiciously.

            "As a matter of fact yes." He replied.  Then I cut him off.

            "We were actually just talking about you Mother."  I told her.

            "Oh what about?" She asked looking knowingly at her husband.

            "Oh nothing, Father was just talking about how you were the best thing that ever happened to him."  I told her.  Mother looked at us both, unconvinced.

            "I doubt he said that."  She told us.

            "It is true my love." Father answered giving her a kiss and heading for the door.  "Now I will give you ten minutes to talk to Liesl because, like you said my love, she needs her beauty rest and I need to sleep too."  Mother turned to him.

            "Well then go to sleep now Georg, if you're so tired, you don't have to wait for me."  She answered.

            "Oh yes I do my love.  I can't sleep when you are not there beside me."  He answered with a smile as he left.  Mother just rolled her eyes.  

            "Men." She muttered under her breath pretending to be annoyed, but her eyes were full with love.  Focusing her attention to me a smile spread across her face.

            "Liesl, my darling, I am so happy and proud of you!"  She said giving me a hug.  She looked into my eyes and perhaps saw the fear in my eyes.

            "Are you alright Liesl?" She asked.  "Your Father was supposed to be calming you down."  Sudden unexpected tears fell from my eyes.

            "Mother I am so scared." I said honestly.  Mother took me in arms. 

            "Of what my girl?"  

            "Of everything.  Oh Mother I don't know if I am ready for this.  Getting married is so huge.  I don't think I am ready to grow up.  I am only twenty.  I still feel like a little kid.  Also I have to leave you.  I am not going to be able to see you and my brothers and sisters everyday.  This has always been my home."  I answer. 

            "Liesl my child you are ready.  As much as your Father and I don't want to see you grow up, that is life.  You will always be our little girl no matter what.  You know what else Liesl?  You will always have a home here.  If you live close by you can come visit as often as you like.  We wouldn't want it any other way."  She told me.  I smiled, as some of my worry about leaving my family vanished.

            "Does that make you feel better?" She asked.  I mumbled to her that it kindov did.  She smiled like she knew there was something else.  "What else is wrong Liesl?"  

            "I am terrified Mother."  I told her.

            "Of what?"

            "Of him." I said in fear.

            "Of Rolfe?" She asks.

            "Yes" I mumble hugging her tighter for protection.  "Mother there are so many things I don't know.  What if he gets upset?"  I ask.

            "Oh you mean after the wedding huh?"  Mother said a smile spread across her face and soon she was laughing.  I looked at her slightly embarrassed because of her giggles.  

            "Mother this is serious."  I tell her.  This makes her laugh harder.

            "I know Liesl I am sorry."  She says trying to calm down.  Once she did she began to talk.  "You know Liesl I was terrified too."

            "You were?"  I ask her.

            "Of course I was, I think every woman is.  Liesl it is okay to be nervous and scared.  I was probably the most scared newlywed in the history of the world."  She told me.

            "Really?" I asked.  She laughed a little.  

            "Liesl I was supposed to be a nun remember?  Before your Father I never really had a boyfriend or anything like that.  I had never even really been kissed.  So I was in total panic to say the least."  She told me.  I had to laugh at her.  I just could not picture her as a nun without Father.  Actually I could not picture Father and our family without her either.  

            "You ended up being fine though right?"  I asked.

            "Of course Liesl.  There are just some situations that God teaches you what to do when you are in them.  Liesl, all you are doing is following the will of God.  God would never put you in a situation to hurt you, so you have to believe you will be fine.  Anyways, your husband loves you and would never want to upset you."  The love in her eyes was evident, and I could tell she was thinking about Father.

            "Is marriage hard work Mother?"  I ask.

            "Usually it is Liesl.  If you truly love the person you are with though it works out.  You will have your days and argue, but most of the time it is wonderful.  That is what I heard anyways.  With me personally though, I would say it is never difficult.  We just seem to get along so wonderfully.  Some people say you fall less and less in love with the people you marry, but I seem to fall more and more in love with him with each passing day."  She tells me.  I had to smile while remembering Father's similar words.  

            "You really love him don't you?" I ask.  She smiles up at me and replies.

            "Yes I do Liesl.  More than anything in the world.  I am sure you and Rolfe will be just as happy."  I give her a big hug as she says that.  Then she thinks for a minute.  "Well I take that back, maybe not as happy as us, because your Father and I are the happiest and luckiest people in all the world."  I laugh a little bit.  

            "Thank you Mother." I say and I hug her tight.  

            "Your welcome Liesl I am glad that you talked to me.  Liesl have I ever told you how much I love you?  I am so thankful that you let me come into your life.  I love it when you call me Mother.  I just hope I am doing a good enough job at being you children's Mother."  She told me seriously.

            "Oh Mother how can you even say something like that.  You are the best Mother ever."  Mother's face lit up.  "You know what else Mother?  I am so thankful to you.  I never thought I would be able to cry into my Mother's arms again."  This brought tears to both of our eyes.  We hugged each other tightly.  "I love you mom.  You are my hero."  I whispered.  Through her tears Mother told me she loved me.  Once we settled down Mother told me I should get some rest.  We joked a little about how it had been way more than ten minutes of talking we did.  Mother told me that Father would probably be very upset.  I looked concerned and she then smiled and told me he would be in his usual jokingly upset mood.  I laughed as Mother went to the door.  

            "I love you Liesl."  She told me.  Before she closed the door I mumbled.

            "I love you too Mother."  I could not help, but feel completely wonderful.  Mother always made me feel better.  Mother.  My Mother.  I really meant every word I said.  She is the best Mother anyone could ask for.  I am so happy that she is mine.  She is really my hero.  I look up to her so much even before she was my Mother.  She is the one that has influenced me to become who I am.  I look up to her so much she is always there for me and I find myself wishing to be just like my Mother.  I love her more than anything.  God has truly blessed me with her.  She is like my guardian angel.  I just hope she knows how much I love her.     

  I said a prayer to my Mother and God in heaven asking them to guide me and to help calm my nerves.  A sudden calmness came over me as I realized how blessed I was to have such a loving family who would all be there for me tomorrow, and always, supporting me and believing in me, even when I feel like I am incapable of doing things.  Last I thanked God for the Mother that he blessed my whole family with for the rest of our lives.  My Mother.  I realize it more and more with each passing day that my Mother is the wind beneath my families, and my, wings.   

To Be Concluded…

Notes: 

Well I don't know but I think that was a pretty good chapter.  You have usually have done something right when you cry, as you are proof reading it right?  So I was either crying because it was good or because it was terrible.  You tell me, good or bad?  Please review!!!!!!!!!  I want to know what you thought and maybe I can improve it (before I am done with this story!)…So pretty please review!   


	18. Miracles When You Believe

Chapter 18: Miracles When You Believe   

September 1, 1942

            Today is the day!  I woke up this morning still pretty calm considering everything going on.  I changed into some clothes and went downstairs.  There I found my whole family waiting for me with breakfast on the table.  I noted from the smell it was my favorite breakfast, French toast.  Yum.  French toast is the best food ever.  It is amazing what you can do with stale bread.  Above the table was a sign made out of flowers that said "Congrats Liesl!"  Gretl saw me gazing at the sign.  

            "Sorry Liesl we did not have enough flowers to say, Happy Wedding Day, Liesl."  She said sincerely.  I had to laugh at her.  I bent down and gave her a hug.

            "So you and Marta had something to do with this?"  The girls nodded.  "I love it just the way it is.  Thanks everyone."  

            "Father she is here, can we please eat now?" Kurt asked.  Father nodded and I had to laugh.  Kurt…He it just seems he never changes.  So we ate and ate and talked about what the plan was for today.  We were all going to go down the church and make sure everything was in order.  Then we would eat lunch and the girls would do their hair.  After that we would head for the church to do last minute dress fitting and pictures.  

            We got through everything except for the dress fitting before we ran into a problem.  Everyone's clothes fit except Mother's.  It seemed her waist had grown since yesterday.  Unfortunately for all of us this was a hard dress to do last minute corrections on.  I started to stress out and Mother realized she was the cause of me stressing.  

            "Liesl, listen sweet heart you do not worry about any of this.  Georg and I will just have to go to the market and find an new dress or a seamstress who can make quick corrections."  She said. 

            "Yea, but Mother all Father is going to do is laugh at you."  I told her.

            "I know, but that is what is going to have to happen."  She said.  "Georg!"  She called.  He came and entered through the door.

            "Yes my wife what can I do for you?"  He asked politely.

            "Darling our smallest child ruined my dress so I need you to come with me to find a seamstress for it.  You are much better at rushing people along than I am."  She said sweetly.

            "So my love you are telling me you are to fat for your dress, huh?"  He asked smiling.  Mother hit him over the head with nail filer.  

            "Ouch!  Okay, Okay I was just kidding my love.  Let's go and find a seamstress."  He told her putting his arms around her.  

            "One day you will learn to keep those type of thoughts to yourself…my darling husband."  Laughing, they kissed and walked out the door.

            I continued to get ready.  I picked up my silver cross my Mother had given me when I turned twelve.  I strung it around my neck thinking about her.  The new additions to this necklace were two sparkling pairs of sapphire stones on both sides of the cross.  Mother had given them to me.  I wear them on my cross to show my deep love for both of my Mother's.  One who is only here in spirit and the other that influences my decisions everyday.  Everything seemed to be in order.  Soon Father walked back in with a huge smirk on his face.

            "Did they get the dressed fixed?"  I asked him.

            "Yes we did."  He told me laughing.

            "Where is Mother then?"  I asked blankly.  

            "Well your Mother is too embarrassed to come in.  She says perhaps you just want me to give you away.  We dropped her at the house.  She said she will see you at the reception."  He told me.

            "Father!  How could you let her do that?  I am not getting married if…" Louisa cut me off.

            "Liesl, he is just trying to upset you.  Mother is right outside the door."  She tells me.  I open it and Mother smiles and enters the room.  All I can manage to do is glare at Father who is laughing hard by now.  

            "Mother he told me…"

            "I know darling, he is just a pest don't mind him."  Mother told me jokingly.  "Are you about ready Liesl?  We have about five minutes."  I immedianly began to feel light headed.  I walked over to a chair and sat down.  Just as I sat down Rosemarie rushed over to me in her pretty blue dress.  

            "Sissy are you nervous?"  She asked sitting herself on my lap.  I nodded at her.  "Well since you are why don't you sing of your favorite things?  It always makes me feel better."  I glanced over at Gretl who was grinning widely.  She was the one who taught Rosemarie her first song, "My Favorite Things."  Rosemarie fell in love with that song just like Gretl did.  

            "Okay, lets sing."  I told her.  So we began the classic tune that had shaped our whole family and had become somewhat the slogan of our lives.  Soon the whole dressing room was singing.  It made me feel better, while also giving me complete chills because of the striking similarity of what happened at Mother's wedding.  When we were done singing we began to walk out to the back of the church.  

            "Liesl, don't worry my dear, in twenty-four hours it will all be over and you will be happily in Yosemite."  Mother told me.  I smiled as she laughed obviously remembering her wedding too.  I just had to add.

            "That's a wonderful thought.  Now if I can just make it through these twenty four hours."  We both laughed and Mother gave me a hug.

            "I love you Liesl.  I am so proud of you."  She told me.  "You look gorgeous."

            "Thank you…mom.  I love you too."  As I said that Father walked up to us.  He looked up at me with love in his eyes.

            "My Liesl, You look wonderful my daughter.  I can't believe my little girl is getting married."  He started to sniff a little.  I started to get tears in my eyes.  

            "Georg, this is not the time to make her cry.  She will mess up her makeup."  Mother said.  That made us all laugh.  

            "I love you Liesl."  Father said to me.  

            "I love you too Daddy."  I told him hugging him close.  I had not called him dad in a long, long time.  Soon we formed a line to walk down the aisle.  As Mother went to the other side of me, Father began to complain.

            "Wait a minute," He said. "I thought I would get to walk down with my wife, by her."

            "Georg, you are walking by me."  Mother shot back whispering fiercely. 

            "Not close enough to you my love." Father said kissing Mother's hand.  

            "Well we just walk down like this, we get to sit together and walk back up the aisle together my love."  Mother told him.  I just rolled my eyes at them realizing they were just as lovesick with each other now as they were the day of their wedding.

            "Maria, remember our wedding?"  Father asked.  Mother smiled at him, their eyes locking on each other.

            "Of course I do, as if it were yesterday."  Mother said looking at Father with all the love in the world in her eyes.  The two of them kissed before I interrupted because we had to walk down the aisle.

            With my wonderful father holding my left hand and my beloved Mother holding my right I walked down the aisle lit with glowing candles and lined with Edelweiss and daisies.  My siblings were all in front of me walking down the long red carpet to the center of the church.  At the center stood my soon to be husband gazing down at me and watching every step I took.  I was nervous with anticipation, but as I was walking a strange calmness came over me.  I was suddenly without a shadow of a doubt calm and collective.  I realized I had all I ever wanted right in this very church.

September 2, 1942

            I realize as I am writing this that I am almost out of space in this journal.  It is strange.  I am going to be out of room as soon as I finish this page on the day after my wedding day.  Maybe it is fate.  I was looking over this journal a little while ago and I can't help but think back to those important years in my life.  I thought my life was perfect then, when I was twelve, but things changed with the death of my Mother.  I thought my life was ruined forever.  No matter what people told me, about God has a reason for everything, I did not believe them.  I was sixteen and our lives were still miserable without Mother.  Then God did something.  He brought a governess that loved us for who we were and taught us, both literally and figuratively to sing again.  In the process she taught Father how to love again and soon they both fell in love with each other.  They were married and we became one happy family.  The Nazis then came and threatened us.  We decided to keep our honor and morals and instead of joining them we escaped.  Eventually we fled to America where we made our home in Stowe, Vermont, which looks strikingly similar to the Austrian Alps.  Our family went on tour in the United States to make money to survive.  We sang music and soon began to realize, much to our surprise, we could impact the world by our singing.  Then Rolfe came to live here and low and behold we were still in love and now we are getting married.  My Family and I will most definitely live happily ever after.  

            It's very funny that our story sounds so interesting.  I mean honestly it could become a movie.  Ha wouldn't that be funny?  I guess our families' saga proves that all things are possible with God.  He always has a plan for us.  It proves that when he closes one door he does open a window.  

            Though the war is still going strong we continue to pray for it to be over with.  Father is talking about starting a relief fund for Austria.  I think it is a wonderful idea and so does Mother.  When we tour this winter we plan to ask for donations.  Mother is thinking of writing a novel on our lives.  I think that is a bit absurd if you ask me.  I mean who would be interested in our little family?  I still ask that same question when I see the crowds lined up to see us sing.  I guess the answer to my question is a lot of people.  Through this God has helped me to realize the love in people's hearts even during a war.  I guess I have had so many lovely people in my life that I see a beacon of hope that somewhere, someday we will all find peace in this world.

            When I said my life was perfect when I was twelve I suppose I was too naïve to know better.  Little did I know that if my Mother had not died I would have never known the most inspirational person in this world.  I love my family dearly and I know that Father is happier than he ever has been before.  I heavily doubted my life could get any better than when I was twelve.  Now I realize though that I was wrong.  The last few years have been absolutely wonderful.  I loved watching Father and Mother fall more deeply in love with each other with each passing day.  I am positive that they will continue that trend.  Rolfe and I decided to build a house just a few miles down the road so I can see my beloved sisters and brothers almost everyday.  I know now that my life is perfect.  I have Rolfe, and my family and I live in this beautiful country where freedom rings loud and clear.  I am so grateful that we let God lead us all to our destiny.  I know now that miracles happen everyday when you believe in God, you just have to know where to look.  As I sit by Bridal Veil Falls with Rolfe I am reminded of how absolutely flawless my life is.  I glance up at the waterfall and see a bird flutter over the rainbow that sits atop the flowing water.  I say a quick prayer to God.

            "Thank you God so much for helping me discover what your will was for me.  I am entirely grateful.  Thanks for giving me the an opportunity to live in this beautiful world, where everyday is full of unexpected miracles."

Fin 

Notes:

~I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story.  Thanks for reading it…it means a lot to me!  I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

~I dedicate this story to all the people that have writing TSOM fanfic here.  I also want to thank each and every one of you who has written a fanfic here because all the stories have in some shape or form influenced this one.  They have helped me immensely in understanding characters better and therefore made this story better.  Thanks so much for reading all of this and please please review my last chapter of Liesl's Sixteenth Year!                                   


End file.
